


当你醒来

by huangcunzhang



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Food Porn, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, Selfcest, the author is a totally trash MeowMeow
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 56,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangcunzhang/pseuds/huangcunzhang
Summary: “闪电侠。”冷冻队长说。“萨维塔。”他纠正他，声音沙哑到自己也听不出，“我以前来过。”“我还是能把你赶走，你说你不是巴里·艾伦。”“让我留下来，冷冻队长，如果我死在你门口，会吸引森林里的豺狼。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 能把这篇文发出来，感谢暗子对我提供了tag帮助。实在太好笑了哈哈哈。  
> 祝大家食用愉快啦。

当你宣称自己为速度之神时，可曾想过有一天被困神速力？

 

萨维塔醒来时全身都在痛，盔甲消失不见。四周什么也没有，只是迷雾，他努力站起来，头痛欲裂，连拳头也握不紧，手里无法再产生蓝色的火花。  
神速力消失了。  
他恐慌地向后退，分不清自己身在何处，他的腿像陷入沼泽，粘在地上，无法动弹。他试图回忆，所记得的最后一个场景是，他被闪电侠甩了出去，跌进了神速力。  
我是速度之神，他想，我不应该惧怕神速力。  
他并不是第一次跌落进神速力，他曾被困于此，如今回到起点。  
速度之神真的有能力对抗神速力？  
不，他知道答案，只有神速力是唯一的力量。

起初是混沌，其次是光，它由光而来，因光而生。当它超越光，便化为力量本身。  
每一个极速者的生汇成了它，它也是每一个神速力者的死，它是力量的汇集，是力量的坟墓。许久以来，它接纳过形形色色的极速者，它目睹他们使用力量，目睹他们的痛苦与疯狂。它从未知晓爱恨，从未理解人类的好奇与其他情感，它乃是力量与时间之终……  
直到它遇到巴里·艾伦。  
闪电侠自然并非是它第一个困住的极速者，却是它最喜欢的那一个，它开始产生“喜欢”与“好奇”。它同时懂得“喜欢”与“好奇”这样的情感，无非是力量的堆叠、离子的碰撞、物质的波动。它制造场景，与他对话；捏造人物，与他交谈；重演过去，目睹他的迷茫……它看他在力量之源中使用力量，看他自愿交出自己，成为神速力的受困者，它愿意随时放他离开，只要他要求，也愿意维持这永恒却短暂的交谈。  
而后闪电侠从它的这里离开，它迎来了新的伙伴——“萨维塔”。  
一个自称为“速度之神”的极速者。  
他几乎是闪电侠，他曾经是闪电侠，如今他成为了一具空壳，以盔甲伪装自己。它两次夺走了他的盔甲，让他毫无依靠。他需要在这里度过更久的时间，他需要知道从未有过速度之神，不曾有，也不会有。速度是力量，而力量源自这里，只有它是力量本身。  
它好奇那些新的场景会把他变成怎么样，会崩溃还是麻木？他已如此绝望，是否还能够更加受挫。它近距离观察过诸多人类，从未遇到过这样的极速者，也从未有过任何一个宇宙的巴里·艾伦如他这般颓废绝望。  
它找到了新的果实与试验品。  
萨维塔。

萨维塔感到冷，冷就像贴在他的骨头上，他知道自己又回到了神速力里，他知道神速力里一切都是虚幻，但这些虚幻又实际存在，它令人痛，让人冷，惹人疯狂。他不再是乐观的巴里·艾伦，不再相信自己能够从此逃离，不再处于能够和神速力平等对话的地位。他知道没有任何极速者会来代替他的位置。  
神速力是极速者的坟墓。  
神速力是我的下场与坟墓，他想。

迷雾散去，他发现自己走在童年的街道上。黑夜笼罩，他光着脚，只穿小时候的T恤衫和短裤。这是他母亲死亡的那一晚，是闪电侠——他自己，试图改变过去的那一刻。他改变了什么？什么也没有改变，只是制造了萨维塔，制造了现在的他自己，制造了这些绝望。  
孤独像鬼魂一样绕在他的身旁，他看着自己的脚被泥浆打湿，冰冷如石，这一夜他在梦中经历了多少次？这痛苦他承受了多少次？巴里·艾伦此刻正享受着家人与朋友的陪伴，爱瑞斯、乔、沃利、西斯科、凯特琳、哈瑞……他拥有什么？他试图摧毁巴里·艾伦，结果呢，他站在这里，等待神速力的制裁。  
天开始下雨，他冷得跑起来，跑不快，脚上的血流在黑色的路面上。雨很快变成了雪，雪积到他的小腿，他冷得发抖，双脚流血，快要走不动，几乎要倒在雪中。在这里双脚被冻掉，如果还有机会回到现实，是不是会失去双脚？  
他看见旁边的房子里亮着灯。  
他的家。  
他跑进去，里面没有人，灯开着，客厅的地板上是警察贴出来他母亲尸体的位置。他逃出门，不敢再看，不敢再回忆，他坐在屋檐下，牙齿打颤，雪下得更大，冰上映出他伤痕累累的右脸。  
“巴里。”他听到一个不想回忆起的名字，回过头，门开了，妈妈为他打开门，他站起来，想拥抱她，想告诉她他有多么想念他，想告诉她他希望她别走。他的脚冻得走不了，黄色的闪电在空气中闪现，水般涌动。  
“不，不！”他大喊着，本能地想阻止逆闪，但他没有力量，他看着妈妈向他伸出手，看着她在他面前倒下。  
他跑进去抱住她，她死在他怀里，他的心中有一个部分知道这是神速力的骗局，却止不住嚎哭起来。血汇集在他的脚下，一切都消失了，房间里空无一人，他的手里空无一人，只有他自己。  
雪下得太大了，他只好上楼，去自己以前的房间，他童年的床小到根本容不下下他，夏天的被褥无法抵抗漫天的风雪，他冷得瑟瑟发抖，脚一点知觉也没有，许久无法入睡。  
他轻声叹息，希望时间过得更快。他始终身处这样的噩梦。而当巴里·艾伦从噩梦中醒来，他拥有家人和朋友，当他从噩梦中醒来，他发现自己坐在另一场噩梦之中。  
这是梦吗？他看着眼前的长河与光，水的纹路一去不返，高楼的倒影模糊不清，光的消散仿若时间的流逝。  
这是梦吗？他想问，可又如何在神速力里区分是梦是醒？  
他环顾四周，深重的黑暗缠着他的双脚，他大声问道：我在梦中，还是醒着？  
无人作答。  
上次他身为萨维塔被困于此，神速力变成不同的人接近他，与他说些似乎曾经发生过的话。但神秘的力量本身并未通过任何人的口与他直接对话。他询问，而它始终沉默，拒绝与他正面交谈，从未给过他任何答案。  
身为闪电侠之时，他也曾踏入此地，那时，神速力友好很多，它与他交换话语，为他呈现整个世界，告诉他什么是力量，什么是速度，光从什么地方穿出。  
随着闪电侠这一身份的消失，他不仅被亲人朋友抛弃，就连神速力也不再与他对话。  
长河在他的眼前，红色与黄色的光在水流中纠缠，噼啪作响。他顺着水往前走，心里清楚自己不堪一击，只是这个事实藏在盔甲里，没有谁能看见，现在盔甲被夺走，他只能赤裸地走在这没有尽头没有道理的世界当中。  
水流不断变换，他看见了自己的脸，那是一张完好无缺的脸，没有疤痕，没有仇恨。这张曾经的脸，属于巴里·艾伦的脸，在水里变得逐渐扭曲，残缺的身体在脸的下方颤抖。  
他看见无数魂魄从这具身体上游过，“他”痛苦地扭曲着躯干，发出刺耳的叫声。萨维塔一度想要捂住耳朵。倒影逐渐从巴里·艾伦彻底转化为萨维塔——充满仇恨，密布伤痕，不堪一击。  
这扭曲的肢体撞击到一个石块，瞬间粉身碎骨，只剩白色泡沫，被水冲走，不再回头。

萨维塔醒得很快，梦的寒意周身流窜，他出了一身冷汗，明白刚刚是梦。  
让我再睡一会儿，再躲一会儿，他闻着童年时枕头的味道，深深地呼吸，脆弱与恐惧把他团团围住，像围住一个没有任何力量的男孩。不会有漫画里的超级英雄给他打气，不会有家人或者朋友问他“你还好吗”，对他说“一切都会好起来”的人，有的死了，有的早就离开。  
突然，他看见一个男孩正站在床边，那是曾经的他。他的眼睛盯着他，充满了悲悯。  
“你应该习惯这一切，男孩，早点习惯一个人生活，早点习惯孤独，你就不会像我一样。”他对男孩说。  
小时候的他看着他：“可是我是闪电侠，没有萨维塔的未来，为何要习惯这一切？为何要习惯孤独？应该早点习惯的是你，萨维塔。”  
他无言以对。  
小时候的他渐渐消失了，这显然又是神速力的一个玩笑。萨维塔从床上坐起来，他不想待在这栋房子里了，他要去街道上，去雪中、迷雾中，哪里都可以，只要别待在这一切开始的房子里。  
他下楼，心悬在空中。或许以外界的角度看，他只在神速力里待了一两秒。在这里，一秒可以是十年，十年可以是一秒。既然神速力不和他对话，他就没有任何谈判的希望。  
他下了楼，看见父亲出现在门口。  
“你太令我失望了。”他充满忧伤地看着他，“快走吧，我不想再见到你。”  
一切都是假的，他对自己说，是神速力的玩笑和模拟。他记得神速力变成母亲的样子，对巴里·艾伦说，留下吧，巴里。如今神速力变成父亲的样子，对他说，你太令我失望了，我不想再见到你。  
这就是差别，这就是他报复巴里·艾伦的理由。  
失去了最爱的人，你会变成什么样？失去了所有人，你会变成什么样？你还会有选择吗？你还能够保持乐观吗？  
他做不到。  
父亲悲伤地垂下头，萨维塔看着他，他如此哀伤。他想向他伸出手，却做不到。他不忍心再看那双对自己失望的眼睛，连忙推开门，快步走到大街上。  
头顶依旧在下雪，世界却是黑色的。  
“你到底准备从我这儿得到什么！”他朝天空喊，然后大笑起来，“你得不到任何东西，因为什么也没有剩下。”  
笑容在他受伤的脸上扭曲，绝望和悲伤轻松地穿过他的胸膛。  
一道蓝色闪光从前面袭来，他被那股力量撞倒在地，滑出好几米，背后被地面划破，往外渗血。

他的盔甲。

坚硬的盔甲站着俯视他，脚踩在他的两腿之前，一只手捏住他的领口，将他轻松提起来。  
“你胆敢冒用我的名字。”蓝色的怪物以沙哑低沉的声音说。  
“我是萨维塔，我制造了你。”他艰难地回答，背上疼痛不能与被勒住的咽喉相比。  
“不，你是卑微的人类，我是速度之神。看看你自己的模样，你这般软弱，如何宣称自己是速度领域的王者？除去了盔甲你一无所有。”  
他觉得这话说得没有错，除去盔甲他一无所有，但还没到一堆废铜烂铁都能对他发号施令的地步，他奋力抬起腿，朝盔甲踢去，没有了神速力，他的攻击对蓝色的怪物来说等同于挠痒。他大笑起来，将他又一次扔了出去。  
这一次萨维塔重重地跌落在雪地里，意识随着猛烈的撞击消散了好一会儿。等恢复了知觉，他发觉呼吸困难，紧接着剧烈咳嗽起来，被唾液和血呛得几乎窒息。他担心自己的肺是不是被撞破了，耳朵里都是耳鸣。  
他在地上躺了好久，似乎睡了一会儿，又怕被冷死在这里，只好挣扎着爬起来。  
站起来后，他感到全身都在痛，脚冻得没有知觉。  
这样下去，神速力可以每天来一次，看我死个上千回，他意识到，我必须找到避难所。他隐约记得如何在神速力里找到避难所，他只要一直跑，跟随直觉，穿过森林。  
他又咳嗽起来，随时是干呕，修整了好久才直起身来。他用手背擦擦嘴角含着血的唾液，然后跑起来，像发了疯一样往前跑。没有了神速力，他跑得多么缓慢，像一只蹒跚的蜗牛。  
森林，他想象森林，疯狂地想，疯狂的描绘。  
于是森林在他面前出现，高耸的云杉冷眼望他，死亡的气息环绕在四周，他被老柳树的脚、池衫的膝盖绊倒了好几次，跌进结着碎冰的溪流里，冷得浑身发抖，又爬起来继续跑。  
跑过这片想象的森林，就能找到神速力里的避难所。他似乎这么试过，此刻只能相信这一做法一准没错，他活得下来，即使他脆弱、卑微、孤身一人，但他能活下来。

那房子出现在眼前时，萨维塔已经丧失了惊呼的力气。他跑过去，用最后的力气敲门，喉咙和肺都被堵住了，说不出话。  
门打开了，里头传来暖和的空气，比这狗日的世界暖和上几百倍。他撞开门，屋主没有阻拦，任凭他往里跑。他跑到炉火边坐下，这才发现鞋丢了一只，裤子和衬衫都被树枝划破，背后在流血，脚上割了几个口子。他浑身都是伤痕，融化的雪水顺着潮湿的头发滴下来，渗进地毯里。  
屋主人那件戴绒毛的蓝色外套随意搭在沙发扶手上，他想象它有多么暖和。  
屋主人走过来，看着萨维塔。  
“闪电侠。”冷冻队长说。  
“萨维塔。”他纠正他，声音沙哑到自己也听不出，“我以前来过。”  
“我还是能把你赶走，你说你不是巴里·艾伦。”  
萨维塔笑了，人人都爱巴里·艾伦，但他不想赌气或者发脾气，他要在神速力里活下来，让对付他的一切生物都知道，他没那么容易屈服。  
“让我留下来，冷冻队长，如果我死在你门口，会吸引森林里的豺狼。”

斯纳特让他留了下来，他看着萨维塔，没有问问题。他们之前见过一次，在上一次萨维塔被困神速力的时候。冷冻队长对他始终不算热情，但也并不冰冷。  
冷冻队长在神速力里不是敌人，萨维塔想，我必须牢记这一点。他感到自己比早晨更坚强，神速力折磨他越多，他反而会变得更强。你能打败巴里·艾伦，却不能打败我，你在我这里没有什么可以夺去了。  
“如果你能给我一点吃的，我就更感激了。”萨维塔说。  
“闯入别人的家，想吃点东西，不是应该自己动手吗，巴里？”斯纳特陷入椅子中，看着他，眼睛里带着笑容，“闪电侠是个好厨师。”  
“我不是闪电侠，也痛恨别人叫我巴里·艾伦。”他站起来，“如果你允许我进厨房的话。”  
冷冻队长不是敌人，他再一次对自己强调，不要和他发生争吵，如果失去这个庇护地，之后的每一天，我连完整的睡眠都将失去。他压制住内心烦躁的愤怒，走进厨房，无来由的愤怒针对每一个喜欢巴里·艾伦的人。他并非巴里·艾伦，不愿意接受所有人放错地方的好意。  
在冷冻队长的大厨房里，他找到了一些干面包，涂上点果酱，面包又干又硬，果腹够了，他记的杯子和可可粉的位置，给自己充了一杯热巧克力。把热的甜饮料喝完，他感觉好一点了。  
萨维塔从厨房走出去，找冷冻队长借浴室和衣服，冷冻队长让他自己去拿，他取了简单的换洗衣服，钻进浴室，冲掉了血、泥浆、雪水。热水让身体温暖，也让伤口刺痛。没有神速力，他无法很快恢复，只能像个普通人类般，一个伤口好上很久，留下疤痕，牢牢记住它的由来。  
血被冲下身体，顺着大腿流到脚上，最后流进下水道。他一时间因这种粉红色失了神，想起很多没有意义的往事。它们才是真正疼痛的来源。  
洗完澡，萨维塔穿上冷冻队长的衣服。他走回客厅，斯纳特依旧陷在那张椅子里。  
“你是怎么找到这里的，巴里？上次见到你之后我换了个新地方。”  
“萨维塔。”他纠正，“如果你要得到我的回答，就叫对我的名字。”  
“是吗，速度之神，”斯纳特露出戏谑的笑容，“那请问您这次是怎么找到我这里的？”  
“刚好凑巧，冷冻队长，可能又是直觉。”他回答过这个问题，上一次。  
“你知道我对找到我巢穴的人是什么态度。”斯纳特笑了，扬扬手里的冷冻枪。  
“我知道你对巴里·艾伦很友好。”至少你之前留我过了一夜，萨维塔想。  
“如果我没记错的话，你强调自己不是巴里·艾伦或者闪电侠。”  
“你总算记得了这一点。我感谢你为我提供了庇护地，这段时间对我来说很艰难。”每段时间都很艰难，并且已经持续了好几年，这意味着没什么能够真正打败我，“现在我不得不休息。”明天又是对抗神速力的一天。  
“随你的便，不是闪电侠的闪电侠，沙发是你的。”冷冻队长站起来，往卧室里走，“超级英雄不会在超级罪犯睡着时逮捕他，这是我们的共识。”  
“我不是任何超级英雄。”  
“我可是因为你长得像某个超级英雄才收留你的，小子。”  
斯纳特走进卧室，留萨维塔一个人坐在外面。  
伤口依旧在痛，萨维塔怀疑背后还在渗血。我得趴着睡，他想，早点睡，迎接明天的战斗，明天等待我的是什么？好像我不是巴里·艾伦，它就想把我折磨致死。  
下场，他的心里掠过这个词。  
“嘿，接着。”他听见冷冻队长的声音。  
一个东西抛过来，他立刻伸手接住。  
那是一瓶鬼才知道是什么牌子的消炎镇痛药。  
超级罪犯关了卧室的门。  
萨维塔沉默地坐了一会儿，往事冲进他的脑海，他把上衣脱下来，挤了点药膏在手上，往背后随便抹了抹，又涂了点到脚背和脚掌的伤口上。  
将T恤重新穿好后，他侧躺到沙发上，拉过一条旧毯子，将自己盖好。门外是呼啸的风，雪落在窗户上，他睁着眼睛看雪花，直到疲惫的睡眠带走了他。


	2. Chapter 2

萨维塔睁开眼睛，和他猜测的一样，他离开了沙发，离开了冷冻队长的家，也离开了森林。他穿着冷冻队长的蓝色T恤衫，脚上是自己的鞋，背上的伤口痊愈了，脚也不再痛。  
他坐在一艘木船上，船在河里走，摇摇晃晃，船上没有浆，他无法决定方向。  
新一天，他想，却没有新的希望，只能不断地测试，不断地折磨，它等着看我能承受到什么时候。  
他坐着，绿树的脚和钢铁的手在两岸掠过，水近乎黑色，闪着幽幽的光，他往船下看——尖叫着的魂魄飘在水里，水草一样密密麻麻。  
他心中一惊，那些魂魄不是黑色的，它们全都是蓝色，和他拥有的神速力是一样的色彩。它们都有可能是某个时间里死去的他自己。  
“准备用死去的极速者来吓唬我？”他问神速力。  
那儿依旧没有回答。  
痛苦的嘶吼与尖叫笼罩了船身，蓝色的魂魄在黑水中向前流动，他们男女莫辨，头发有长有短，面目扭曲。有的魂魄撞击到金属的凸起，蓝色被撕裂，有的魂魄掠过绿色的树，蓝色被缠绕。死人的嘶吼在河流的每个角落里响起，他站起来，无法不去听，无法不去看。  
整条河因魂魄发出摄人心魄的蓝光。每一声尖叫都似乎由他自己发出的。  
他看见艾瑞丝站在水边。她穿着白色的裙子，脚踩在淤泥上。  
“巴里。”她看见他，显得很高兴，她冲他招手，又冲他笑，好像他就是巴里，而不是萨维塔。  
这是幻觉，萨维塔想，这是神速力对我的折磨和拷问。  
一只黑色的手从河里伸出来，抓住艾瑞斯的脚。  
“巴里！”她尖叫起来。  
第二只手伸出来，抓住了她的脚。  
“巴里！”  
他曾试图杀死艾瑞斯，此刻却希望救她，可他没有神速力，什么也不是。杀死艾瑞斯的理由是让巴里成为未来的萨维塔，让他逃过时间悖论。而在没有巴里的世界，艾瑞斯为何要死？  
“你为什么要让我看着这一切？”他冷静地问，他比昨天更坚定，他会习惯这一切。  
更多的手从河里伸出来，抓住艾瑞斯的脚和小腿，她尖叫起来。  
巨大的身影从河中走出，那是他自己。  
不，他想，不，别碰她，别杀她。  
他看着自己走进艾瑞斯，艾瑞斯冲“他”伸出手：“救我，巴里。”  
“他”的手里抽出冰冷的金属矛，“他”握住艾瑞斯的腰，把她搂在怀里，将长剑捅进她的胸膛。  
为什么？死去之前，她的眼睛仿佛在问。  
为什么巴里会杀死你？为什么我会杀死你？萨维塔不知道答案。  
更多的自己从黑水里走出来，他们穿着黑色的外套，头发遮住眼睛，受伤的脸上毫无表情，眼里没有任何情感。  
“不。”他嘴唇轻动，压抑着声音。  
每一个走在黑水上的萨维塔都走到了艾瑞斯的身边，他们每个人都携带一把闪着光的银色金属矛，他们围成一个圆环，一个接一个，走到死去的艾瑞斯身旁，把金属矛捅进她的胸膛，然后拔出来。  
一次，又一次，再一次。  
血把她的裙子染成了红色，更多的红色流进水里，像黑水的血泪。血从她的胸膛中源源不断地涌出来。他木讷地看着她，想起小时候，想起以前，想起他们曾经一起喝咖啡、去公园，他靠在她的身上；他想起她抚摸他受伤的脸，对他说“没事，看着我”……  
现在她死了，在每一个萨维塔的手上。  
突然间，他自己手上也出现了一根金属矛，他站在自己的队伍中。队伍朝她的尸体走去，一次一次刺穿她，粉红色的肮脏泡沫出现在水边，他不敢想那是内脏还是血肉，他想呕吐。  
他被推着往前走，走到艾瑞斯身边。她的身体陷入淤泥，眼睛睁得大大的，惊讶于他杀了她。她散发出死亡的味道。他不敢看她死去的眼睛，不敢看她被血染红的裙子和身体，他手里的长矛掉落在地。  
“懦弱。”走在他身后的自己说。  
“懦弱。”  
“懦弱。”  
懦弱懦弱懦弱懦弱懦弱懦弱懦弱……他们齐声道，声音盖过了所有鬼魂的尖叫。  
他变成了他们攻击的目标，身后的一个他将长矛插入他的心脏。疼痛把他贯穿了。  
“杀死懦弱！”  
“杀死懦弱！  
他倒下，倒在淤泥里，他看着他们纷纷举起手里的长矛，一次一次刺向他。  
艾瑞斯躺在他的不远处，他伸手抓住艾瑞斯的裙角。她的血打湿了他的手，血还是暖的。  
这是过去，还是未来。我造成了这一切？我为何在此处承受？为何巴里拥有所有，我却在这里？  
他不甘心。  
更多的长矛刺进他的身体，他们一个一个走到他面前，用利器贯穿他的胸膛和心脏，再抽出来。  
最开始那些穿刺都来自他自己的，到后来，他看见了巴里、凯特琳、沃利、乔、西斯科、HR、哈里……他们围城一个环，一个一个逼近，他们拿起长矛，刺进他的身体，然后拔出来。  
每一次的疼痛都如此真切，他的心脏被反复贯穿，他闻到自己散发出死人的臭气。  
艾瑞斯也站起来了，她走到他身边，拿着一把金属矛，她闻起来和以前一样，有紫色鸢尾花的味道，仿佛从来就生在这水边。她举起长矛，萨维塔看着闪光的矛尖。  
金属长矛又一次刺中了他的心脏，他无法呼吸，疼痛令他全身麻痹，他听见自己的心跳慢慢变缓。黑水涌上来，刺骨冰冷似死亡，它们包裹住他的身体。  
无数魂魄对他伸出手，将他拉到湖底。  
他看见水面上，每个人都在为他的死亡欢呼，他们互相亲吻、拥抱。  
我死在河底，烂在淤泥里。  
他下降得更深了，依旧睁着眼睛，看着黑水。魂魄如水草一样密密麻麻从上面游过，他们讥笑他。他躺在河里，感觉都在——疼痛也在，痛苦也在，孤独也在。他无法动弹，无法反抗。  
巴里的朋友和家人们在河边互相祝福，淤泥涌入他的眼睛和耳朵。

过了多久？他不知道，他觉得可能过了一生一世，他时不时听见岸边传来声音，人们的笑声、欢呼声。  
他躺在河里，又痛又痒，动弹不得。被刺穿的胸膛成为了游鱼和虾的巢穴，食腐的虫子啃他的手和脚，肥胖的蠕虫在他空洞的黑色眼眶里钻来钻去，啃咬残留的腐肉。他没办法哭，如果可以，他会在指甲脱落的时候就哭起来。  
被神速力桎梏和被时间悖论抓走有什么区别？等待死亡，死亡却永远不来。  
黑暗的世界里，他回顾自己的一生，最开始他拥有一切，然后他失去，一点一点的、慢慢的失去，最终他失去一切。  
谁都想重新找回自己是谁，证明自己的存在，我输掉了一场赌，就输掉了一切。而这是我的命运。

淤泥将他最后的躯体吞没，四周皆是黑暗，他听见泥里的气泡从耳骨边擦过。人们将他抛弃，无人寻找他，无人怀念他。  
萨维塔感觉自己在往下沉，皮肉渐渐长了回来，首先有了痛，接着有了更深的痛，疼痛构成了他的一切。他的身体恢复如初，随即是火，疯狂、爆烈、狂热的火，这火烧毁了他的右眼、右脸、右肩……  
他睁开眼睛，巴里·艾伦站在他的面前——未来的巴里·艾伦，为了把他关进神速力抛弃了一切的巴里·艾伦。  
萨维塔没有神速力，没有盔甲，巴里抓住他的喉咙，把他扔了出去，他撞击到铁板，重重摔到地上。金属散落，砸中他的身体。  
愤怒的闪电侠没有停手，这个被自己所害的曾经的自己，形成了野兽般的愤怒。循环往复无法消亡的未来里，愤怒与仇恨成倍疯长。  
萨维塔擦掉脸颊上的血，巴里的暴怒让他感到恐惧，没有盔甲，他不得不面对自己。巴里会杀了他，他很清楚这一点。  
“你杀了她！”巴里吼叫道。  
萨维塔没有看见巴里朝他冲来，就又一次被扔到金属板上。内脏似乎被震碎，他挣扎着从地上爬起来。  
闪电侠始终不见踪影，他不断地摔倒，不断地站起来，又不断地摔倒……  
直到他的嘴里满是血。  
“这一切都从你救了她开始。”他挣扎着跪起来，用手背擦擦嘴上的血，对空气说。  
过去的你救了我们的母亲，因此制造了我；我杀死了艾瑞斯，因此制造了你；杀死我们母亲的人制造了闪电侠……循环往返，闪电侠、你、我，即使任何一个人被摧毁，循环没有终结。它是时间线里的环，我或许会消失，你们将永受痛苦的折磨。  
巴里出现在他的面前，给了他一拳。萨维塔没有看见他是怎么打过来的，右眼什么也看不见。  
不，这不是巴里·艾伦，这是神速力的骗局，被制造的幻象。他几乎被骗了，被这纯粹的愤怒所欺骗。  
巴里压住他的脸，把他按在金属板上。萨维塔可能碎了一颗牙，又或者两颗，嘴里满是铁锈味，烧毁的右眼看不见任何东西。他感到巴里的手按住他的胸膛，积压他的肋骨。肺受到限制，呼吸困难，窒息感令他眩晕。  
巴里的手往下移动，握住萨维塔尚未勃起的阴茎。  
你在发抖，萨维塔想，害怕的人不应该是我。  
巴里扯掉他的裤子，把他压在金属板上，冰冷的金属贴着萨维塔的腹部和大腿。巴里握住他的阴茎，捏住他的屁股，从前面进入他的身体。  
还是掉了的那颗牙更痛，他想，以及我的内脏。  
愤怒是他唯一体会到的东西，然后是孤独。  
巴里把手伸进他被汗水和血打湿的头发，揪住，将他的头往金属板上砸。  
他砸了几次？他准备再砸几次？  
萨维塔决定认命，血和唾液顺着他的喉咙滴下来。太可悲了，他想，死在我自己的手上。  
巴里的暴怒和憎恨传进他的全身，疼痛又令人不安。他在他的腿间进出，粗鲁地殴打他的脸。萨维塔没有反抗，他感受所有的疼痛，所有的愤怒。  
“你为什么要这么对我……”巴里失声痛哭。  
这应该我来问你，萨维塔想，你殴打我，强暴我，然后流着眼泪问我为什么这么对你。“因为你们这样对待我。”他回答，你们每个人都这样对待我，除了成为神，我能去往何处？你无家可归，我也一样。  
这是一个环，他们影响彼此，他们是彼此的过去与彼此的未来。  
巴里并不满意他的问题，“你杀了她”“你杀了她”，他一次一次重复，操他，殴打他，掐住他的喉咙，收紧手指。  
“为什么你要杀了她？”他的泪水滴在萨维塔的脸颊上，冰冷得像昨天的雪花。  
“我杀了她。”他说，“你犯了错，制造了我，是你和我携手杀了她。”  
巴里对这个回答不满意，他用力握住萨维塔始终没有勃起的阴茎。萨维塔惨叫出声。巴里愤怒地操他，萨维塔痛得始终没有勃起。  
快点结束这一切吧，他想。  
“这是你应得的，巴里·艾伦，她的死，都是你的错。”  
巴里抱住他大哭了起来。他操他，殴打他，却要抱着他流眼泪。  
我被撕毁了，你也被撕毁了。他得到了一丝安慰，心中却感到无尽的孤独。

在某个瞬间，他感到世界缓慢了下来，安静了下来，神速力没有回来，他很确定，只是世界自己拖长了自己的脚步。知觉变得更具体清晰，仿佛水被放干，露出池底。他清晰地感到巴里的手指陷在他腰部的肌肉里，他感到自己的眼睛当中闪动着柔软的火光。血缓慢地顺着面颊往下滴，顺着手臂和大腿往下流，像一只红色的小虫，从身体中穿出，希望对世界证明自己的存在。巴里又一次打了他的脸，拳头落在鼻梁边，也撞击到了牙齿。他的头嗡嗡作响，疼痛难忍，不仅舌头和牙齿肿了，半边脸也肿了。嘴里的血粘稠得像咬了一大口坚硬的水牛尸块，鼻腔里也有血，它们堵住了鼻腔，流进嘴里。到处是黏稠的腥味。  
巴里贴着他的身体。在孤独痛苦的时候，人本应与自己相拥，而不是这样互相伤害。他如此熟悉巴里的身体，就像巴里如此熟悉他的，他知道如何让他疼痛，如何让他难以忍受。他把他压在墙上，进入他，折磨他。  
“你毁了我的一切。为什么你要对我做这一切？“未来的闪电侠喉咙沙哑，充斥绝望。  
他可能可以反抗巴里·艾伦，然而他没有，人要如何反抗自己？如何战胜自己？他承受着巴里对他做的一切，正如巴里用了八年的时间承受他对他做的一切。  
后来，巴里的动作停下来，他离开他的身体。血混合着精液顺着萨维塔的大腿往下流，他有点麻木，心脏和身体都是。左眼肿了起来，这意味着他只剩下不清晰的视觉。巴里站在他的面前，看着他，他的脸上蹭到了萨维塔的血，他的眼睛里充满仇恨和绝望的泪水。他在复仇的驱使下度过了八年，几乎成为了一具空壳。那些复仇的点子毁掉了他的生活，也毁掉了他这个人，他不再是萨维塔曾经对付的闪电侠。  
在你心中还保留一部分曾经的东西，巴里对萨维塔这么说过。他看着未来的自己，看着他的泪水和愤怒，一时间不知道自己做了什么，不知道每一个自己都做了什么。是从什么时候开始一切都改变了的，是从什么时候开始每个人都离开他的？  
但你还有值得救赎的地方，他想，巴里去了你的世界，改变了你，西斯科和乔依旧站在你的身边。我却什么也没有。他又变得愤怒和悲伤起来。  
“萨维塔”出现了——那具盔甲。他闪着蓝色的光，从后面接近巴里，萨维塔没有来得及发声，盔甲已经把巴里举了起来。  
“不！”  
盔甲伸出金属长矛，从后面刺穿了巴里的身体。  
世界变红了，一切都变红了。灯、金属、盔甲……  
他撕碎了巴里吗？他对他做了什么？我对他做了什么？  
海浪般汹涌、糖浆般黏稠的血浆从上空抛下，血浆将他包裹，血浆将世界包裹。  
目之所及一切都是红色，他以为自己疯了。  
眼球在眼眶里颤动，他看到自己的杰作杀了自己。他顺着被血涂满的墙慢慢滑坐到地上，血浆将他的头发拧成一缕一缕，他痛苦的肺在血中用力呼吸。  
这下一切都安静了，他在痛苦中麻木，坐在地上，面对一个被血填满的世界。

天渐渐黑了，由血红转为暗红。他摇摇晃晃地站起来，又冷又饿。  
这一天结束了吗？这一天似乎有几十年那么长。他承受了这一天的挑战，可以暂时休息了？  
他再也不觉得自己能够战胜神速力了，他只想知道自己还能在这种折磨中撑多久，他不能垮下，一旦精神坍塌，神速力会用吞噬他的肉体和精神，他将永远消失。  
我不想消失。  
我不想消失。  
我所做的一切就是为了避免自己消失。  
他在雪里走，身上的红色血浆往地下滴。他的脚步在洁白的雪地上划出一道红色的线，细长扭曲，仿佛缝在身体里的一根红线。  
森林出现了，他头发上的血浆也已经凝固，衣服冻得发硬。每走一步，他都觉得自己离死亡更近。支撑他的是什么？找到庇护所的欲望？对世界的仇恨？对孤独的恐惧？  
他走了好久好久，可能有一整晚的时间。  
脚趾似乎被冻掉了，一点知觉也没有。  
当他看见那栋小屋出现在眼前，哭泣的冲动涌入他的胸膛，可眼泪还没涌出眼眶，就冻结成冰。


	3. Chapter 3

萨维塔敲门，门被打开，那里站着冷冻队长。就连遇事冷静的斯纳特看到他这副满身冰血渣，满脸血红的样子都明显吓了一跳。  
这天他没有调侃他，他让他进门。  
“你是掉进了什么血窟窿，还是从熊的皮毛里爬出来的?”  
“从神速力里。”他说，“等我融化了，你的屋子里就是血海。”  
“从冰血湖里活下来只有闪电侠做得到。”  
“别叫我闪电侠。”他愤怒地说。  
“萨维塔是未来的闪电侠，搞砸了的闪电侠。”斯纳特弯起嘴角，眯起眼睛，露出一个标志性的笑容。  
“我想洗个热水澡。”  
“如果你现在洗热水澡，脚趾和脸就会被烫掉，整个一层皮飘在水里哦。”斯纳特威胁他，“你来对了地方，有谁比冷冻队长了解冻伤？”  
为何是冷冻队长？萨维塔还是不知道，为何在神速力的庇护所里，一直都是冷冻队长？是神速力创造了这个斯纳特，还是他自己创造了这个斯纳特？  
这有什么分别？无论是谁创造，这个神速力里的冷冻队长都源于他的孤独，是他孤独的投射。他想在这里得到庇护，想在这里和人说话，想在这里把伤口治好，想在这里得到温暖，于是有了这个莱纳德·斯纳特。  
他不会塑造艾瑞斯、乔、西斯科、沃利、凯特琳……这只会让他更痛苦，他只能塑造冷冻队长。  
冷冻队长是他唯一的选择。  
斯纳特让他坐在浴缸里，他给他温热的水，让他尽可能慢得喝下去。温暖的房间让他的头发开始融化，黏稠的血浆从头发上往下滴。他的脸看上去很可怕，被血完全覆盖。  
“你像一棵被染色的圣诞树。”斯纳特说，“特意来这里装饰我的圣诞节？”  
温暖的房间让他渐渐恢复，他脱掉全身的衣服，坐在浴缸里。斯纳特用温热水冲洗他的身体，浴缸的水很快就变红了。随着身体的温度恢复，疼痛也重回身体。他发觉自己全身都在痛，脸肿得更厉害，眼睛已经快完全看不见了。  
“你是怎么把自己搞成这样的？”斯纳特问他。  
“我快看不见了。”他指着右眼，“这只眼睛瞎了，”然后指指左眼，“这种眼睛肿得更厉害。”  
“你有多处伤口需要缝合。”  
“明天早上我就会好起来。只要休息完这一夜。”  
“你的感觉还没有完全恢复，等你完全恢复，不进行缝合、止血、打止痛针，你会痛得睡不着。”  
冷冻队长让浴缸里的血水流走，重新放一轮热水，他的手很暖和，他的毛巾也是。萨维塔完全看不见了，他的世界只剩下黑暗。  
即使失去了一切，他还是制造了一个温暖的庇护所。  
莱纳德的手放在他的肩膀上，用湿毛巾给他擦脸，这温暖的幻觉令他感动却痛苦。  
毛巾掩藏了他的泪水。

可能我需要的就是这个，他想，一种证明我存在着、存在过的证据，像这样和人交谈，和人相处。长期独处让他很想说话，却忘记了如何说话。聊点什么、说点什么、做点什么，都要经过训练，他独来独往，很少说话，没有朋友。很长一段时间里，他丧失了这种训练。  
黑暗把世界变得安静，他的知觉慢慢恢复——莱纳德的手、温水、毛巾、浴缸沿……如果这就是全部的世界的话……他这么希望。然而疼痛也在恢复，悄悄苏醒的疼痛告诉他，世界依旧对你不友好，记住这一点。  
“你把自己搞得真够糟糕，令我大开眼界。”斯纳特把热毛巾盖在他的脑袋上。萨维塔有了一丝安全感，这条毛巾遮盖了他脸上的伤口，遮盖了他肿胀的左眼和烧毁的右脸。  
“缝合伤口时间到了，闪电侠。”斯纳特说，他按了一下他的脑袋。  
萨维塔准备回答类似“我不是闪电侠”这样的鬼话，最后却什么也没有说。我的牙齿肿了，所以无法说话，他给自己找了个好理由。  
冷冻队长也是因为以为他是闪电侠才打开了门，就连幻想当中都没有人因为他是“他”而接纳他。他轻轻叹气，意识在黑暗里往下沉。他又安慰自己说，这已经足够了，至少在神速力里我还能为自己制造一片森林。  
经过这么长时间，他至少了解了一件事：人人都爱巴里·艾伦。这可真是整个世界的法则——即使在神速力的世界里。

浴室很暖和，把血洗干净后，他赤裸地坐在浴缸边，背对着斯纳特。  
冷冻队长为他把背擦干，恍惚间，他觉得回到了小时候。小时候洗完澡之后，他的爸爸或者妈妈会用浴巾把他裹起来，在他感到寒冷之前。他并没有体会过太多这样的日子。  
孤独在黑暗里发酵，他突然想握住莱纳德的手，却又怀疑如果自己伸出手，身边的一切就会消失，他可能会再次站在森林之外，独自面对新一轮的伤痕。  
似乎已经有好几年时间，没有人握过他的手，他也没有试图握过谁的手。他熟悉的人都走了，离开了他的身边，去了遥远的地方。莱纳德对他来说不够亲近，也不那么疏远，是一份刚好的关系，一份不会消失的关系。可他已经完全忘记如何寻求一份普通的关怀，如何朝一个人伸出手，如何诉说孤独，如果求救。即便他知道这个人是自己的孤独创造而出的，他也还是做不到。仿佛在任何情况下，他的孤独都凌驾于宽慰之上。我已经没办法接纳别人了，也没有人会接纳我，他一直都知道，只是不愿意承认。  
或者作为巴里·艾伦被接纳呢？他知道他可以这么做，可不想要这种可悲的结局。  
成为神能解决这件事？成为神可以变得不痛苦？  
冷冻队长给了他一些药，洒在他的手心里，他全部吞下去，没有问这都是些什么。随后他闻到了酒精的味道。  
“痛到你尖叫，巴里。”  
“别叫我巴里……”酒精倒上他的皮肤，话语被疼痛封在嘴里，他疼得发抖，斯纳特抓紧他的胳膊。针扎进皮肤，然后又穿出来，他咬紧牙齿，手捏住浴缸的边缘。  
原始的治疗方式，又慢，又疼痛，他有点分不清是伤口更痛，而是心脏更痛。  
“你看起来好像跑进了什么斗兽场，被大猩猩和鲨鱼挠伤，我很久没有看到一个人有这么多伤口。你那帮忙恢复的神速力呢。”  
冷冻队长在尽量和他聊天，转移他的注意力。  
他回答他，话语破碎又颤抖：“我经常搞得这么糟糕，只是现在没有神速力了，难以恢复。”  
“成为普通人的感觉怎么样，闪电侠？”  
需要找人帮忙缝合伤口，留下伤疤，他心里想。  
“是不是我现在能够轻而易举把你灌倒？”斯纳特说，“喝上几口。”  
他把一个酒瓶递给他，萨维塔扬起头，灌了几口酒，酒精在食道里灼烧，冲进大脑。  
“伏特加。”冷冻队长说，“像水一样纯洁，我们超级罪犯用来给伤口消毒。欢迎加入超级罪犯的行列，巴里。”  
“别叫我巴里。”  
斯纳特手里的针又一次扎进他的皮肤，他已经因疼痛满头是汗。酒精很快起了作用，他的意识比之前更混乱。他回忆起第一次见到斯纳特的场景，回忆起他们之间的交易，回忆起他们之间发生的每件事。就连巴里对付他，都要回到过去寻求斯纳特的帮助。他应该如何形容他们的关系？  
“真奇怪，有人不喜欢自己的名字。上一个不让我叫她名字的，是冰霜杀手。超级罪犯不愿想起自己曾经善良的一面，巴里。我可从不介意别人说我时而正义时而邪恶哦。”他标志性尾音让萨维塔觉得很熟悉。萨维塔熟悉自己是巴里时的一切，熟悉曾经拥有的一切，这便是他偶尔以为自己还能拥有一切的幻觉。冷冻队长说的没错，他不愿意想起曾经的一切。  
他又灌了几口酒，却没有阻止胸口愈演愈烈的欲泣感。他把手放在自己的眼角，受伤的皮肤提醒他他是谁。他不是巴里·艾伦，他是萨维塔，到死的那一刻也是萨维塔。  
“如果可以成为没有过去的超级罪犯，我倒是想试试。”  
“就是这种对过去的恐惧让你脆弱，巴里，”冷冻队长说，“你所做的不过是搞砸闪电侠的生活。如果你想要成为像我这样优秀的罪犯，就该来做莱纳德·斯纳特的小弟。如果你帮助我抢银行、造武器、偷东西，我就教会你怎么成为我这样的罪犯，分文不收。你稳赚不赢，是不是很棒？”  
冷冻队长剪断那根缝合伤口的线，吻了一下萨维塔满是汗水的脖子：“看来你的澡是白洗了，萨维塔。”他的手指擦过他的肩膀，“你可以考虑考虑这个可能性。”  
“为什么不是你成为我的小弟。”  
“我们之间谁才是脆弱到想成为没有过去的人？”冷冻队长反问他，“你就和每一个巴里·艾伦一样，永远不够诚实。”  
“不。”他回答，“你小看了我和他们之间的不同。”  
他为何如此回答？他应该顺着他的话往下走。这只是他短暂的修整期，这只是神速力的幻觉，他甚至没有办法对幻觉承认他的脆弱和恐惧。  
斯纳特停顿了一下，说：“下面我要为你缝合第二个伤口。这之后，所有的伤口都可以用医用胶水处理，不用再缝针。”  
我并没有抓住那个机会，萨维塔想。当巴里给我那个机会，我没有抓住，当艾瑞斯给我那个机会，我没有抓住，当我的朋友们给我那个机会，我没有抓住，现在我推开了冷冻队长。这就是我的结局了。  
他顶着那块毛巾，在它的遮盖下流下眼泪，泪水从看不见的眼睛里流出来，流进嘴里。针穿进他的身体，又穿出来。此刻他已经不觉得那么痛了，有很多的疼痛的方式，这并不是最剧烈的一种。  
缝针之后是医用胶水，它渗入伤口，刺痛让他满身是汗。他用毛巾擦脸上的汗，顺便把泪水也一并擦干。  
我没办法发出声音，他想，我一个人太久了，忘记了如何求救。

等所有的伤口都止血、缝合、包扎后，斯纳特给他打了消炎和止痛的药，扔给他一条浴巾。萨维塔自己把汗水和血擦干，又在黑暗里把衣服穿好，他看不见东西，扶着墙壁往外走，莱尼握住他的胳膊，搀扶他出去。和浴室里潮湿的味道不同，他走进了一个充满暖意的客厅，闻到了柴火的气息、编织物和尘土的味道、一点腌橄榄和柠檬酒的香气，对他而言，最浓重的味道是身上的酒精味和药水味、血被水稀释后淡淡的腥味。那条毛巾披在他的肩膀上，以免潮湿的头发打湿了伤口。  
“上回我让你自己找东西吃，今天看起来行不通。”斯纳特说，“坐在这里等着，巴里。”  
萨维塔不再纠正他对他错误的称呼，他曾经和巴里、艾瑞斯说，别叫我巴里，他们都照做了，这招对斯纳特行不通。冷冻队长有自己的规则，而他在以前就根本说不过冷冻队长，这个罪犯的每一句话里都带有非凡的自信和类似逗弄的挑衅。  
“尝过我的厨艺还能活下来的人不多，你是其中之一。”斯纳特说，上挑的音调像他上挑的嘴角，萨维塔可以想象出他以一副怎样的表情在说这句话，斯纳特很简单，一定程度上也很友好。  
他坐在椅子上，庆幸斯纳特是这样的性格。他拒绝了斯纳特的帮助，但斯纳特不会把他扔在一边，不会消失或者放弃，也不会对他露出失望或者受伤的表情。莱尼非常自信，不达目的誓不罢休，他可能会一直尝试把他搞进自己的犯罪阵营，并且不达目的誓不罢休。  
萨维塔闻到了浓浓的罗宋汤味，这味道令他察觉到自己已经很饿了。隔了一会儿，他听见煎牛排的声音，牛肉的香味在整个房间里膨胀，像个充满魅力的幽灵。他的忧伤完全被肚子饿替代。成为萨维塔以来，他就没有吃过像样的晚饭，填饱肚子成了一项任务，他很少想吃一样东西。  
现在那块牛排闻起来比任何一样事物都更能提醒他“活着”这个事实。  
“你的晚餐，萨维，尝完我的手艺你会重新考虑要不要做我的小弟。”冷冻队长把碗和碟子放在他的面前，同时理所因当地叫起萨维塔的昵称（如果他一定有一个昵称的话），“一碗蘑菇罗松浓汤，一块牛排，刚烤过的面包。以及一杯饮品，餐后奉上，这位客人。”  
萨维塔摸索着桌上的餐具，所有的食物都闻起来太诱人了，他勉强抬起右臂，在感到肩膀的伤口快要裂开之前又把手放了下来。他换成了左手，拿起勺子。  
“它们闻起来很好，非常好。”  
“吃起来比闻起来更好，吃完你就爱死我了。”斯纳特发出笑声，“看啊，这里出现了一个新问题，你看不见，右手又不能动，准备怎么吃牛排呢，巴里？”  
他听见斯纳特走到他的身边，开始切牛排：“一块后腿眼肉，我事先捶打过，只用了百里香、盐和黑胡椒，会是你吃过最好的一块牛排，如果你现在看得见，就会惊呼牛肉里饱满地包裹着滚烫浓稠的汤汁。至于蘑菇罗宋汤，像我这样的罪犯喜欢煮上一大锅，冻在冰箱里，以免哪天晚上，满身是血的巴里·艾伦敲响我的家门，我得为他准备吃的。”  
冷冻队长离得足够近，萨维塔闻到他身上的味道，有血、药水、烟草、厨房的味道，他试图回忆曾经认识的冷冻队长闻起来什么样。他知道冷冻队长闻起来什么样吗？和他脑袋上的毛巾一个味道，和这个温暖的客厅一个味道？巴里知道得更清楚吗？他嫉妒巴里的一切。  
斯纳特切好了牛排，把刀叉和盘子留给萨维塔，他身上的味道走远了。  
萨维塔用叉子与勺子摸索着吃饭，他被温暖的食物打动了，它们暖和、美味、令人感动，这确实是他吃过最好的牛排和浓汤了。但它们可真令人难过，一旦想起它们都不是真实的，一旦想起他正在空无一人的神速力里，忧伤便像曾经的时间悖论一样尾随。他把自己曾经的生活扔在哪里了？扔在什么时间点上了？这个问题没有意义，他不能把它们捡回来。萨维塔是萨维塔，闪电侠是闪电侠，他们是两个时间维度上的故事。  
“没想到你做菜的水平这么好，它确实是我这几年里吃过最好的牛排了。”萨维塔说，他要和斯纳特聊点什么，以免又陷入痛苦的深渊。他要及时把自己拽回来，麻木掉一些感觉，阻隔一些疼痛，他就是这么撑下来的。  
“给我说说你的脸和眼睛是怎么回事，巴里，还有你左肩膀的伤口，以及今天你一身冰血渣又是什么故事。”  
“我从神速力的缺口逃出去，烧毁了眼睛和半边身体，你可以说是因为我跑得太快。”他简单回答那段疼痛的经历，他的伤口半个月也没有好，流脓发炎，他在黑暗中醒来，又在痛苦中昏睡，“今天我的伤口来自神速力的幻觉，它总是给我设置不同的难题。”你也是我神速力里的幻觉，斯纳特，他想说，却把这句话吞咽了下去，如果斯纳特知道自己是神速力以及他模拟而出，他会立刻消失吗？  
萨维塔不希望他消失。  
“神速力为什么这么做？为了考验你？”  
“你可以这么说，更多的是为了折磨我。”  
“你为什么不逃，巴里，对抗它，或者跑掉。”  
“我的力量来自于神速力，没有任何极速者跑得过神速力，逃得出神速力。”  
“红闪逃出过神速力。”  
“我不是红闪。”  
“你和他一样快。”  
“我比他更快！”他低声吼道，随后沉默了。  
他吃完了所有的东西，填饱了肚子，喝了那杯水，平静了下来，继续回答斯纳特：“神速力有它的法则。”他突然笑起来，觉得自己笑得很难看，他的半边脸烧毁了，另外半张脸肿了起来。“神速力和闪电侠说话，它从不和我对话。”  
“冷冻队长也有自己的法则，看不见的客人不需要洗碗，餐后还能得到一杯热可可。”  
斯纳特走过来，收走了餐盘。  
萨维塔坐在桌前，止痛药抑制了一部分疼痛，另一部分卷土重来，他的脑海中回忆起一些事，在S.T.A.R. Labs里和西斯科、哈利一起吃汉堡的过去。他试着把这些记忆扔进脑海中的垃圾场，不再回忆，是过去让他脆弱。如果他可以许愿没有过去，他一定会那么做的。  
过了一会儿，斯纳特回来了，还带来了一杯热可可。  
“如果你累了，随时都可以睡觉。沙发在火炉的不远处。我的每个巢穴都这样舒服。”  
“我还不困。”萨维塔说，他想说的是，希望你在这里多陪我一会儿。  
斯纳特离开了，他不知道他去干什么。  
萨维塔坐着，听火炉的声音，喝那杯热可可。他变得很想和斯纳特说话，很久不说话人就会这样，非常想倾诉，说什么都好。  
他在黑暗里沉默着。温热的可可流进他的心里，就像甜味的眼泪，融入他受伤的身体，温暖着安静的夜晚。他发誓自己听见了雪落在屋檐上的声音，听见了小动物跑过房顶的声音，他也听见了斯纳特的脚步声。他希望自己有神速力，让时间停在这一刻。  
萨维塔喝完了手里的热可可，它甜得让他的喉咙微痛。补足足够的食物和糖分，他恢复了力气，竟然觉得自己还可以承受更久更长。他看不见肩膀、大腿、双脚、脸上的伤到底怎么如何，只感到全身都蔓延着刀伤的刺痛和被殴打后的酸痛。  
“喝热可可之后不刷牙会蛀牙，巴里。”斯纳特走到了他的身边，“我每天喝热可可也没有蛀牙。”  
萨维塔想起他捧着小鹿杯的样子，他记得他作为巴里·艾伦时和冷冻队长相处的每个细节，只是他不再是曾经的巴里。  
巧克力味过后，嘴里的血蔓延开，肿痛的牙龈弄得他头更痛了。  
“强力薄荷，有镇痛效果。”冷冻队长把他领到浴室，为他挤好牙膏，将牙刷递给他。  
牙膏的薄荷味很浓，冲进鼻腔，斯纳特说得没错，它确实有镇痛的效果。当萨维塔满嘴泡泡，他感到疼痛明显减轻了。  
“你对伤口镇痛很有一套。”  
“这是我从小就学会的技能。”  
他的家庭，萨维塔想，他很早就学会要活下去、保护自己和妹妹。  
“这是幸运的人学不会的技能。”他说。斯纳特想聊聊他的过去吗？他不想聊他的过去，斯纳特呢？  
冷冻队长没有接他的话，他换了个话题：“去沙发上坐着，我给你冰毛巾。”  
他们都不擅长聊这些，不擅长谈论过去，萨维塔突然产生了一种认同感。斯纳特的性格看上去和他相去甚远，但他之所以在神速力里塑造了他作为朋友，或许正是因为这种认同感。  
他们从浴室出去，萨维塔坐到沙发上，他的手触碰到斯纳特给他准备的柔软毯子，他变得渐渐熟悉冷冻队长的味道，他闻起来一点也不冷，有人类身体温热的味道。  
斯纳特用冷冻枪为他准备冰毛巾。萨维塔躺到沙发上，把冰毛巾敷在眼睛和脸颊上。  
“就算不需要冰敷，明天也会好。”  
“没有神速力，你的伤口和正常人一样恢复缓慢。”  
“一觉睡醒，现在的一切就都会消失，包括我的所有伤口。这是神速力的玩笑。”他说，黑暗似乎给了他新的力量，“据我所知，冷冻队长一向睡得不早，你想聊聊天吗？”  
“你是不是应该称呼与你夜谈的朋友为莱尼，而不是冷冻队长或者斯纳特？”  
“我不是巴里·艾伦，莱尼。”萨维塔强调，“我的称呼对你意义不大。”  
“那不一定，我们都不熟悉彼此。”  
“但我拥有巴里的记忆，拥有闪电侠关于你的记忆。”  
“你要如何区分那是闪电侠的记忆还是萨维塔的记忆？”  
“记忆很奇怪，它都在我的脑子里，我记得作为闪电侠时的每一件事，它们非常清晰，仿佛我也参与其中。可它们是过去的我的记忆，不属于现在的我。这是一种拥有他人记忆的感觉，我在我的记忆中看见了很多人，每个人都对我微笑，但这些友好不是给我的，它们属于巴里。我想把它们都删光。”萨维塔说。  
这些是他感受到的，一直没有机会说出口的，而现在他的倾诉欲就像振翅的鸟，纷飞的雪。  
“期待过去的记忆统统消失没可能，巴里。就算你我不愿意承认，那些让你不愿想起的记忆也塑造了你。删除关于闪电侠的记忆，你就不可能成为萨维塔。”  
他说得没错，你必须承认。萨维塔对自己说。如果我从未是巴里·艾伦，也就不会成为萨维塔。  
“为了逃避以前，你塑造了一个冷酷的形象。你的盔甲呢？丢在雪里了？”  
“你也塑造了一个冷酷的形象，冷冻枪、眼镜、毛领子……”  
“听起来我们真是天生一对。”斯纳特发出笑声。  
“这把冷冻枪现在用来为我准备冰毛巾。你为什么想要冷冻枪？什么时候开始想要的？你最开始希望拥有冷冻枪是不是为了处理你的伤口，莱尼？”  
“想听我的故事？那就加入我的队伍，巴里。”  
“别叫我巴里。我会叫你莱尼，你应该停止叫我巴里，这样才扯平。”  
“你只不过不是闪电侠，为什么不是巴里·艾伦？没人规定有几个巴里·艾伦。你们是同一个人。”  
“不，永远不是。”  
萨维塔以为他会很愤怒地纠正冷冻队长，但他只是这样忧伤地回答。他意识到自己可能是在用愤怒掩盖恐惧，推开那些希望帮助他、改变他的人，因为他始终知道自己永远不能变成过去那个完整的巴里·艾伦，“很多东西在我的身上发生变化……”他轻轻叹息，“我很累了，却不敢睡觉。当我醒来，你的小屋和森林都会消失，我会重新站在神速力里。没人能够预料它接下来会用什么方式对付我。”  
“我为什么在神速力里？”斯纳特问他。  
萨维塔沉默了，过了很久，他才重新开口说话。  
“你是……我构造出来的幻想。我为了保护自己，恢复伤口，制造了你和这片森林，为了我能撑下去。”  
说出这句话令他如释重负，他没有朋友，没有人会来救他、取代他在神速力里的位置。  
“是我的绝望制造了你。”  
“非常荣幸，不是艾瑞斯不是西斯科不是哈利不是沃利不是凯特琳，而是我。”  
“不可能是他们，他们希望帮助的是巴里，不是我，一旦我意识到这一点，就知道这幻想并不真实。”  
“你幻想而出的牛排倒是很不错。”  
“人饿到了极点是会想出一些好点子。”  
“理论上，”斯纳特的声音听起来非常斯纳特，他太真实了，如果不是知道自己身处神速力中，萨维塔几乎要认为这就是冷冻队长，“我作为你的幻想，你的思维，却不知道你今天在神速力里遭受了什么？”  
“你不会想知道的。”萨维塔轻轻摇摇头。  
直面了这个事实，他反而轻松起来。即使森林只是幻象，他也得到了安慰，神速力里，是真是假没有意义。  
他朝莱伸出手，感到自己握住的是自己的手。  
这段时间他流了不少短暂却压抑的眼泪，此刻承认了事实的真相，孤独就像肠子里的恶魔，令他痛苦不堪，他呜呜地哭了起来。  
“我太痛了。”  
他想在幻想中多待一段时间，却又想赶紧睡一觉，消除所有的伤口。  
莱握住他的手，他移开毛巾，吻了吻他那只看不见的眼睛。  
“你最好早点睡着，它们就会消失，你也不会痛了。”  
“你说得对，莱。”他的声音颤抖着。  
他想起牛排、蘑菇罗宋汤、热可可，这是他以前给自己做的晚餐。镇痛的牙膏回忆起来很熟悉，那是艾瑞斯塞给牙痛的巴里的。毯子的质感和他记忆中一样，那是哈利送他的圣诞礼物。而冷冻队长闻起来刚好是他希望他闻起来的味道……  
莱尼拥抱了他，他的拥抱很温暖，很充实。不真实的地方是，他的手臂没有让他的伤口更痛。  
他的拥抱让他想大叫，他只好用力咬着牙呜呜地哭着。  
这感觉太好了，我才会制造它，我才会想要它。一个拥抱，一个家。  
莱把手插进他的头发里，把他那张满是伤痕的脸贴在自己的耳朵旁。他非常温暖，非常真实。  
萨维塔流干眼泪，在疲惫中睡着了。


	4. Chapter 4

他花了很长时间才醒来。  
这又能表达为，他花了很长时间才意识都自己又一次醒来了。睁开眼睛之后的很长一段时间里，他都站在原地，一动不动，沉浸在昨天晚上的画面中，毯子、牙膏、牛排、沙发、医用胶水、伏特加、莱……这些幻象现在当然都已经消失，他的思维模模糊糊，不知道身在何处。  
等到他发现自己身在何处，意识到自己身在何处，细微的恐惧在他的舌根下蔓延。  
他正站在星辰实验室里，不过他没有看见其他的人，没有听见任何声音，所有的仪器都关着，灯却照亮了所有房间。他一个人在走廊里走，经过各类实验室、反应室、关押超级罪犯的监狱，绕了一个圈，又回到了主实验室。这里的一切他都很熟悉，但这地方透露着一股纯粹的拒人千里之外的气味。似乎从他称呼自己为萨维塔之后，他所嗅到的世界就是这种气味了。  
他腻了，感到实验室整个让他不舒服，他试图走出去，离开这充满回忆的鬼地方。可是怎么也找不到出去的门。实验室就像一座巨大繁复变幻莫测的迷宫，将他困在其中。  
他只好回到实验室，把仪器都打开，在自己身上测量数据，想看看待在神速力里有没有对他造成什么影响。他把数据记录下来，运行凯特琳写的程序，屏幕上显示他的身体没有异样，只是没有神速力。  
一整天他什么也没有吃，却不觉得饿，不觉得渴。消磨时间变得更困难。他应该习惯这种独自度过的生活，此刻好像有什么东西影响着他的身体。  
他又试图找出路，第二次、第三次、第四次，可都败下阵来，精疲力竭。他找到一条毯子，在地板上睡着了。  
这里让我觉得我是个失败者。他睡不着，反复咀嚼这句话，知道不能将这句话说出口，神速力希望看到的就是他的妥协和脆弱。  
这一次的挑战比上两次更难，即使他在森林里恢复了一些体力，承认冷冻队长是想象而出这一点还是令他受到了影响。说到底他依旧在孤军奋战，神速力里不会有救援，他能求助的只有自己。他的精神和身体都在第一次和第二次的折磨中磨损了一些，现在他明显感觉到自己很可能不具有足够的能力撑到“下个夜晚”的到来。  
夜晚还有多久呢？十天？一个月？半年？  
他睡了很糟糕的一觉，中途醒来好几次，星辰实验室的晚上像个监狱，让他感觉阴森恐怖。半夜他爬起来，去找水喝，走到一半又走了回去，回到铺了毯子的地板上。他离开主实验室越远，恐慌感也越重。  
这是个监狱，他总算意识到了。

第二个白天，他学着监狱里的人那样，用刀子在墙上刻了两个短竖线，代表困在这里的第二天。  
最开始的一个星期，他去每个实验室里转一圈，找找看有意义的事。第二个星期，他把能够读的书都读了一遍。  
第二个星期的中央，刻下第11根竖线时，他知道自己迟早要被逼疯，这只是时间的问题。  
他开始和自己进行毫无意义的对谈，还试图和自己下棋。所有的方法都是徒劳，他越来越颓废，也越来越孤独，问题不应该是他会不会崩溃，只剩下他到底在什么时候崩溃。他更加想成为神了，神感到不到痛苦。  
第四个星期，他继续在实验室的各处发现巴里、西斯科、凯蒂和三任博士留下的痕迹。  
星辰实验室创造了他，它曾经充满了各种各样的声音、气味、图像，现在只是一座废弃的监狱。  
第三十二天的时候他考虑过停止计数，疯狂现在每时每刻在他的脑子里转悠，他对着走不完的走廊大喊大叫，乱扔东西，砸烂电脑。这些破坏很快就自己修复了，他还是站在整洁的实验室里——他的存在不能对星辰实验室造成任何影响。  
他停止计数两天，又很快恢复。如果不为这一天划上一笔，他已经不能坚持。  
第二个月的末尾，他对数字的概念混乱了，这十几天来，他睡得不规律，不知道是白天还是黑夜，毯子上有一股汗臭味。周围还是什么人也没有，还是找不到出口，电脑也不能把他的讯息传递到任何地方。他的头发长了，胡子也长了，他用刀理过一次发，最后脑袋看起来乱糟糟的。刮胡子时，他把自己的脸颊弄破了，血从细细的伤口里流出来，他用手指按住伤口，可血又从另外一个地方流出来。  
他的行动越来越缓慢，思维越来越迟钝，好像脑子里有一团雾气，始终不消散。他花费了所有的力气才阻止自己用刀割伤自己，好像有一个声音在他的脑子里说：“把你自己割出血，你就轻松了”。这个声音快把他逼疯了，他把刀扔进反应池，把门锁起来，逃回主实验室。半夜里，他身不由己地回到反应室，砸开门，跳进池子，把刀捡回来，握着刀柄，对着手腕。  
等他意识过来，突然吓了一跳，又急忙将尖刀重新扔掉，再次逃回主实验室。那两天他都没有睡觉，他担心睡梦中又会回到反应室。  
他对着镜子看自己，一部分的虚假自我觉得他能够看见曾经的巴里·艾伦，镜子里出现的却是一张被烧毁的脸，一只瞎了很久的眼睛。他吓得赶紧离开镜子前，恐惧割开心脏流出来，好像胸腔和腹腔里都是血、都是恐惧。他觉得自己是个废物的念头越来越挥之不去，随后就是杀死自己的冲动。他发烧了，从肩膀到背都很痛，随后是剧烈的头痛和神经痛。他感觉自己是个彻底的失败者。  
很快他就不仅仅害怕刀子了，他害怕一切能把自己弄死的东西，他的理智在紧紧撕扯身体，想把他从死亡的欲望里拉回来。想想好的东西，值得活着的东西。他反复想，想到了很多事，可一旦意识到这些事都属于巴里·艾伦，他的恐惧就变得更深。他梦到把一只长矛插进自己的胸膛里，这下轻松多了，他总算可以死了，死在神速力里。醒来之后，他发现自己还活着，这意味着他还是必须撑下去。他把脸埋在手里呜呜地哭，四周什么声音都没有，只有他自己的声音。多坚持一天或许能够代表他不是一个完全的失败者？可他已经无法挽救。  
他更瘦了，直到有一天他发现手腕看上去可以轻易折断。墙上用刀刻的竖线混乱不堪，他其实早就不再刻字，也早就把刀烧毁了，以免忍不住把它插进身体里去。  
他躺在地上，听时钟滴答滴答的轻微响动，感到自己深陷于一条看不见的沟渠中，每个人都在地面上走，没有人能看见他。他爬起来，试图去找那根萨维塔的长矛，他想起自己就是萨维塔。时间太长了，长到连他自己都忘记了自己是谁。他穿过走廊，弯弯绕绕转了很久，发现了那根能够结果自己生命的东西，他握住它。  
他的身体和意识都是风筝，在大风中被吹得好高。理智是那根线，拉在一个男孩的手上，男孩说，应该早点习惯的是你，萨维塔。  
那根线试着把他拽回来，长矛就握在手上，手流血了，很轻松就能死。风筝线让他想很多事，那些事都没有打动他，他知道自己在看别人的故事，闪电侠的故事，直到他突然想起飞快奔跑的感觉。那感觉太好了，几乎令他重新活过来。只要跑起来，一切都被甩在身后，时间静止，世界消失，只有风的声音。他把长矛扔掉，从走廊往主实验室跑。  
走廊似乎有十几公里那么长，以前不用一秒就能跑完，现在他发了疯得跑，很久很久还是看不到尽头。他跑到一半突然大叫起来，那些痛苦顺着他的声音往外流淌，把走廊充满，每一个地方都能闻到喉咙里铁锈的味道。  
如果跑得够快，就能回到过去，改变过去。这时候他完全忘记自己的存在就来自这样的错误。他不顾一切地往前跑，跑得并不快，跑得像个普通人，但他感觉自己仿佛飞了起来，像是在摩天大楼的墙壁上跑，像是在时间漩涡中跑，像是在整个中城里奔跑。跑！巴里！跑！似乎有人在冲他喊。他迈大步子，不断地迈出一步又一步，好像心脏也被奔跑扯开了。本来他一直感觉这团东西打着皱，蜷缩在胸膛中，现在他开始听得见它跳动的声音，仿佛奔跑本身就是监狱世界里的救赎。  
他绕着永远没有尽头的走廊奔跑，最终体力不支重重摔到地上。  
他喘着气，看着天花板，精疲力竭。他想起冷冻队长招募他去当同伙这件事，搞不好他也能喜欢上抢银行这件事？斯纳特是他的想象，如果他答应他，会发生什么事？他又依次想起沃利、艾瑞斯、西斯科、凯蒂……想起巴里和他可爱的朋友们。他回忆起鸽子在星辰实验室顶上飞起来的场景。再见了，他想。他哭了起来，却始终搞不懂自己到底是在和谁说再见。


	5. Chapter 5

很久很久之后，他听见人的声音——巴里的朋友们。他的身体静止，心却依旧像在跑，他不想与他们之中的任何一个见面，他们会想要帮助他，提供帮助本身就是一种伤害。面对过去的恐惧仿佛那把被他烧毁的刀，那只握在手里的长矛。他戴上衣服后面的帽子，一个人逃出星辰实验室。如果他面对他们，或许他们会接纳他。这就是他最深的恐惧。  
人们总是想让你变成过去的那个人，告诉你寻找你心灵中善良的地方，找到一点当然还不够，他们试图把你彻底变成巴里·艾伦。他觉得更累了，更疲惫，连跑的力气也没有，他往森林走，一路上避免看任何人的眼睛。行人与他擦肩而过，旁边的墙壁上有乱七八糟的涂鸦，街角有人在铁桶里烧东西，发出笑声，焦糊的味道钻进他的鼻子。他抬头看时，太阳已经西沉，天被染成了紫色、靛色和橙色的结合体，他试图跑起来，跑了几步发现没有力气，只能缓缓地走。有好几次他差点边走边睡着。  
我不能等到了冷冻队长的巢穴再睡，他想，我必须休息好，再去森林里，这样才能够躲上足足十几个小时。  
他停下脚步，找了个黑暗小巷，在垃圾桶的不远处，躺下就睡。睡着之前，一只脏兮兮的野猫从他身上跳过去，他根本睁不开眼睛，整个人昏昏沉沉，蜷缩着坠入梦中。  
醒来时，天已经完全黑了。他现在看上去和流浪汉没什么两样，全身脏兮兮的、胡子和头发都杂乱打结、双脚双手都是擦伤，瘦得皮包骨头。他爬起来，扯下帽子，看看天空，又戴上。  
他往森林走，走了很久，累了就躺在路边睡觉。警察追赶他，人们绕着他走，这反倒让他轻松，他不用扮演别人心里的巴里·艾伦，不用承受旧友的期待，只是一个自由的流浪汉，不会有人期待他变得更好。  
深蓝色的森林出现在夜幕之下，萨维塔一路跑着钻进去。黑夜里看不清楚树根，他老是在森林里摔倒，摔倒的次数甚至比冰雪之夜还要多。他爬起来拍拍衣服，不以为然。  
冷冻队长的家终于出现了，看起来仿佛森林的伤口。萨维塔赶紧去敲门，莱把门打开。  
“又来投诚吗，巴里。”他看着他，眼睛有笑意。  
“我想先洗个澡。”萨维塔说，他觉得到家了，几乎忘记这是他的想象。  
莱凑近闻闻他：“你闻起来像垃圾。”他让他进来，陪他一起去浴室，帮他把衣服脱光，让他坐到浴缸里，接着拿一把长刷子给他洗头。  
“好像我是一个动物园的员工，正在给猩猩洗澡。”他用刷子刷萨维塔的背，“你今天没怎么受伤。”  
“我又活过了这次。”  
“可喜可贺。”  
莱帮助萨维塔把澡洗好，为他把胡子刮了，又给他穿衣服。萨维塔没有拒绝，他穿上冷冻队长柔软暖和的运动衫，穿着他的内裤、运动裤、拖鞋。低头看看自己，觉得还不错。  
他们回到客厅，萨维塔坐沙发上休息，莱走去厨房。  
“今天过得怎么样？”他一边给他准备东西吃，一边问他。  
“我有几次想把自己杀了。”  
“最后什么制止了你？金钱还是欲望？还是你想到了我？”  
“可能是恐惧。你的今天过得怎么样？”萨维塔扯开话题，不想回忆，记忆变得比之前更笨拙。  
“今天？我搞到了一副新的手套、有了一辆新车，在水泥厂子里给人喂药。我和莉莎因为一件事争执起来，她认为人被灌进水泥，是闷死的，我认为是水泥凝固时的高温将人烧死又闷死。她要做实验，我着急回家睡觉。”  
“水泥？”  
“凝固时会产生高温，不采取一些处理方法就会开裂哩。”莱今天准备食物很快，他把火腿切片、奶酪、红酒、奶油南瓜浓汤端过来，坐在沙发的另一端，撑着脸看萨维塔，“很高兴看到你今天没受什么伤。我早就准备好了你的晚餐，我猜测今天你会出现。”  
“为什么是水泥厂。”萨维塔开始吃东西，他没有受伤，但身体里有一些东西缺失了，可是和冷冻队长聊天就一点儿也想不起来。“这是你加入我要学的第一课，靠抢银行不能拥有整座城市，巴里。你需要有自己的生意。毒品和军火都会被警方盯上，你做一点小动作，就打破城市的平衡。于是超级英雄们、警察们……所有人都想要把你抓起来。水泥不会，谁都需要水泥，水泥很纯洁，水泥是城市的根基，掌控整座城市，不会遭到讨厌。搞不好我还能去竞选一个议员或者市长——如果我放弃抢银行这个爱好的话。”莱说得很轻松，像是介绍后院种了什么花，一般喝什么口味的咖啡。  
冷冻队长不会劝你改邪归正，他因此轻松起来，他害怕见到巴里、乔、西斯科、艾瑞丝，却不害怕见到冷冻队长。  
“控制一座城市本身意思不大，”莱说，“重点是活下去。为了得到结果，要做更多的事来支撑它，如果我只抢银行，可能我的城市、我的辖区很快就会在什么时候被人抢走。而配合实业的生意，倒卖些合法的东西，我的位置就更加稳固，我的事业垮塌的速度也更慢。我保证莉莎和我可以活下去，那么抢银行就可以变成一种快乐的爱好，拿着冷冻枪把夏天变成冬天，洗劫金条堆得整整齐齐的金库，把一捆一捆的大钞装进口袋，可比账上多出几个零让人兴奋哩。”他眯起眼睛，紧紧盯着萨维塔，“你也会喜欢的，如果你加入我。”  
“这是冷冻队长夜间宣讲会？”萨维塔问。莱说这一切时眉飞色舞，他喜欢这个，享受这个，光是听他说，萨维塔也体会到他的兴奋。  
“随便你怎么认为它。”冷冻队长转了转灰蓝色的眼球。  
萨维塔吃掉了所有冷冻队长为他准备的食物，他的胃里大约有几个月没有塞入任何东西，现在他终于觉得自己还活着了。所有的一切味道都很好。  
“你的手艺很好。”  
“这大概是黑帮的一个特点，如果你需要更多的吃的，一切都还有。”  
时间过得很快，萨维塔猜测光是吃饭就用掉了30分钟，他能醒十几个小时，或者很久，但最后他还是要睡觉，然后回到痛苦当中去。  
萨维塔把吃完的碟子拿到厨房，问莱他把咖啡放在了哪里，他泡了热巧克力给莱，加了棉花糖，给自己弄了杯咖啡。他从厨房回来，把杯子递给莱。  
“棉花糖。”莱说，“好选择。你是怎么知道的？”  
“猜测。”萨维塔说，他知道冷冻队长喜欢热巧克力多过咖啡，他喜欢很甜的东西，尤其是巧克力和棉花糖，这是他对莱的记忆，巴里·艾伦对莱的记忆，“吃甜的是好选择，”萨维塔端着咖啡坐在沙发上，想起自己刻在墙上的竖线，“帮助大脑思考。让人更容易活下去。”  
“今天过得怎么样，萨维塔？”他又问了一次，仿佛这次他会诚实回答似的。  
但他确实诚实回答了：“今天？是糟糕的几个月，时间流逝得很慢。我被困在星辰实验室，像个监狱，没有一个人。神速力里，时间和其他地方流逝得不同。”  
“我很熟悉监狱，也熟悉周围没有一个人。这就是我说的活下去必须做更多的事。”他似乎有所指，但没有再说话，他看着萨维塔，那双眼睛是浅灰蓝色的，在这样光线下，它们显得深邃。  
“我比你想象的更熟悉你。”他换了个话题，继续喝那杯加了棉花糖的热可可，“找一件你愿意去追逐的东西，然后盯着它，你就能坚持得更久。久要那股希望你倒下的力量先倒下，你就赢了。”  
“所以你的这件东西是什么？热可可？”萨维塔反问。  
“是洗劫一空，巴里·艾伦，是在洗劫一空中感觉到你可以掌控一切。对你来说它又是什么？”  
萨维塔想了想，喝了一口咖啡。血、冰冷、孤独、伤痕，他靠什么撑下来的？  
“奔跑。”他回答。  
是的，奔跑，他在心中确认，即使没有神速力。  
“就像心脏被扯开，原本它已经全部萎缩了，只要跑起来。”他回答。  
跑，巴里，跑。  
莱看着他，凑近他，停在他脸前，一只手抚摸他受伤的那只眼睛，手指插进他的头发里，他的手非常温暖，甚至还有点烫，似乎染上了杯子的温度。然后他吻他。起初他只是碰了一下他的嘴唇，随后开始吮吸他的嘴唇，舔他的舌尖，深深地吻他。  
你想象他，在神速力里塑造他，就是因为你喜欢他，他在心中对自己说，你得承认，你希望更多地了解他，了解他的故事，并且认为他不会在你变成萨维塔之后劝你改邪归正。  
莱拉开距离，看着萨维塔的眼睛。萨维塔的右眼看不见，在他的左眼里，莱的眼球像灰色中透着蓝色的天空，是结了冰的湖面在一个雨天的颜色。  
他的声音就在他的耳边。  
“是的，你的心脏就在这种事情中重新长回来，只要那里还有一滴血残留。”  
仿佛心脏里血的颤动支配了他的动作，萨维塔闭上眼睛，回吻了他。  
莱的手碰到他头发里的擦伤，嘴唇碰到他下唇的擦伤，那些几乎可以忽略的擦伤以轻咬的触觉细微却真实地痛着，令他感觉如此真实，真实到怀疑这一切是否是场想象。他的舌根残留着苦涩的咖啡味，他猜测莱尝到他嘴里的咖啡味就像他尝到他嘴里的可可味——几乎甜得不可靠，巧克力和棉花糖混合的味道。在苦涩的梦中，它们的味道像一场下在广阔沙漠中央的雨，雨水敲击在沙上，转瞬消失不见，沙土下是他贪婪吸收一切水分的枯竭血管。无论是雨水和糖分都可以让他颤抖。  
莱拉远距离看着他，萨维塔动了动眼球，莱把手放在他受伤的那张脸上。  
“跑得太快的下场。”莱说。  
“奋力奔跑的下场。”萨维塔说，之前他回答过莱这些伤口的来历。他把手指放在自己的眼睛下，顺着眼睛划过脸颊，“从眼睛到脸颊，”他抬起脖子，向莱展示脆弱的喉结，代表对他的信任，“然后到脖子，”他又用手指了指胸口，“再到胸口，我的半个上身都有这种伤痕。”  
莱再次凑近他，萨维塔以为他要抚摸他的嘴唇或者亲吻他的脸颊，结果莱伸出舌头尖开玩笑般舔了一下他看不见光的那只浅蓝色眼球。  
舌头潮湿黏稠，划过他的眼球，又诡异又恶心，令他打了个寒颤。  
莱眯着眼睛笑起来，像一只得逞的猫。  
萨维塔感到自己的意识已经在寒冬里结成冰好久，现在被人恶作剧泼了一盆滚烫的水，水遇到空气中的严寒，立刻冻成冰雾气，糖粉一样洒在他的心脏瓣膜表面。  
莱尼。他觉得这就是这个名字所起到的作用。  
他一只手握住莱的手臂，一只手放在莱的脖子后面，拉近他，深深吻他。  
莱在吻中推他的肩膀，萨维塔顺势躺到沙发上。莱压到他的身上，一只膝盖抵着他的尾骨，蹭到他勃起的阴茎和阴囊，萨维塔发出一声闷哼。  
“沙发或床。”莱尼问。“沙发。”萨维塔回答，床似乎太远了，穿过客厅，钻进卧室，或许那时候他们已经冷静下来，不打算干这个了。他希望把情况控制在此处此刻。  
莱低下头，开始吻他的脖子和锁骨，吮吸他的皮肤。他的手从柔软暖和的冷冻队长款蓝色运动服下面伸进去，抚摸萨维塔的皮肤，顺着他的下腹摸到他的胸膛，指尖摩擦他的乳头。萨维塔的呼吸变得更沉重。莱拉开宽大的运动服领子，咬了一口萨维塔露出的肩膀。  
“哦……”萨维塔叫了一声，他试图撑起上半身，又被莱压回去。  
“你之前试过这个吗？”莱问。萨维塔想知道他问的是什么，和人上床？和人在沙发上做爱？还是和人在神速力里面搞？他试图插科打诨的反问被莱打断。“我问你试过肛交没有。”莱直截了当。“嗯……”萨维塔停顿了一下，转了转眼球，避开莱的眼睛，“在某个时间线，过去的我可能尝试过，或许就是和你……”  
“所以答案是没有。”莱露出狡猾的笑容，他戳穿他很直接，“你会喜欢的，前提是你必须尽量放松，接纳所有。新手有时候会紧张过头，”他盯着萨维塔，露出冷冻队长式的标准微笑，“让我们看看你是哪种新手。”  
莱把手放在他的裤子上——确切的说是莱借给他的裤子，萨维塔深吸了一口气。莱握住他的阴茎，而感觉好到过分，光是莱隔着裤子摸他已经让他兴奋不已，他必须承认他始终觉得莱尼对他有性吸引力。  
“你认识我多久了？”莱问他，他的手往下摸，来到他的两腿之间，握住他膨胀起来的阴囊。  
“差不多六七年。”萨维塔回答。莱尼的嘴唇贴着他的锁骨，亲吻他，舔他被他吻出淤青的位置。  
萨维塔把手放在莱尼的脑袋上，短发扎着温热的手心。他抚摸莱的耳朵，捏他的耳垂，抚摸他结实的脖子和肩膀，发现自己喜欢这种抚摸他的感觉。  
“这六年里你想过我自慰吗？”莱问他。萨维塔轻微皱眉，转了转眼球，不知道怎么回答这个问题，确切的答案是有，虽然时间久远到他快要忘掉，现在莱这么问他，他突然想起来很多事，还是巴里·艾伦时候的事。“是的。”他回答。  
莱睁大眼睛，看着他，然后又笑了。  
“什么？”萨维塔有点紧张，反问。  
“没想到你会这么诚实地承认，你看起来是个经验丰富的骗子。”莱说。  
“很久之前的事，现在我想起来了，那时候我还是巴里·艾伦。”萨维塔补充，但现在不是辩论他是不是巴里·艾伦的时候。  
莱的手指更用力了，他紧紧地握了他一下。  
“哦上帝……”萨维塔发出一声呻吟，更加深得陷进沙发里，他挺起一点腰，下身贴着莱的手指和腹部，希望他更用力，给他更多。  
“你用手指搞过自己吗？”莱又问他。  
“没有。”这次他回答得很快，光是莱隔着裤子抓住他的重要部位，吻他，问他这些问题，他已经很硬了，他希望莱快点把他的裤子脱掉，在沙发上操他，不要让这种你问我答持续更久。他把手伸到莱的腰上，解他的皮带，拉开他的拉链，摸进去，握住他勃起的阴茎。  
莱从鼻子里发出呻吟，低头盯着他，咬了一下他的嘴唇：“你和传说中一样是个急性子。极速者都不懂慢慢来的艺术吗？”

萨维塔舔了舔嘴唇上那道轻微的伤口，疼痛的感觉很浅，他的嘴唇沾着莱的唾液和他自己的，他用那只还看得见的眼睛凝视着莱，莱和他想象中一样英俊。他在某个时间线和巴里上过床吗？萨维塔开始想这个问题，这件事不存在于他的记忆，如果他们上过床，那也是在他割裂了和巴里的联系之后。问题是，为何他想象中的莱要提及这一点？极速者？冷冻队长见过几个极速者？了解几个极速者？只能是红闪。他猜测这又是他嫉妒红闪的潜意识在作祟，该死，他应该把把它们清理出脑海，不要波及这个平静的夜晚。停止和曾经的巴里·艾伦做比较才能让他心理舒服点，可这件事实践起来很困难。  
好在莱很快让他转移了注意力，他抚摸他受过伤的身体，手从他的伤痕上划过。萨维塔的这半边身体并不敏感，它反应迟钝又可悲。萨维塔有时候觉得自己有一半的身体变成了其他人。  
他依旧把手放在莱的两腿之间抚摸他勃起的阴茎，他猜测莱可能会喜欢。他和巴里最大的不同在于他时常感到自己想去取悦身边的人，得到他们的喜欢。红闪不用这么做，所有人就都很喜欢他。萨维塔总是阻止自己这么做，他让自己远离世界，远离其他人，他非常憎恶自己这种希望取悦他人，希望得到爱的念头。但此刻他想抓住莱尼。可他又觉得自己根本不用担心，他所塑造的冷冻队长不会伤害他也不会让他失望。  
他感到嘴唇被狠狠咬了一口，才回过神来。  
“调情时走神可真是伤人哩。”莱露出受伤的表情。  
“我在想段时间发生的事……”萨维塔试图解释。  
莱没有真的生气，他把萨维塔的T恤和运动衫掀开，从他头上脱掉，露出他的上半身。火炉在不远处，脱到这个程度萨维塔也不觉得冷。  
莱看着萨维塔的身体，目光移动到他的眼睛上：“我昨天给你缝合的伤口已经不见了。”  
萨维塔想起莱帮他缝合伤口的夜晚，对莱解释道：“对你来说是昨天，对我来说像过了半年。森林里时间的概念和外面不同。”他突然觉得自己有必要承认一件事，“我要纠正一点……”他看着莱尼，然后移开目光，“我没有在现实世界和男人上过床，神速力里倒是遇到过一次。”整件事很难解释，神速力让2024年的他自己来强暴他，“你缝合的伤口就是那时候造成的。”他决定不再说下去。  
奇怪的地方在于，他觉得有必要向想象里的莱坦白。他希望自己能够以另外一种方式、在另外一种情境下说这件事，而莱能来安慰他，理解他所有的疼痛，而不是像现在这样，是他受到了伤害，说出来却有一种咎由自取的错觉。  
不知道出于什么原因，莱并没有在意他说的那些话。“你要多吃点东西，你看起来太瘦了。”莱把手放在他的腹部，往上抚摸他，萨维塔右边的身体残留着逃离神速力留下的伤痕，左边的身体保留着以前的样子，他往沙发里面靠，试图用毯子遮住一点受过伤的半边身体。  
“你不用感到害羞。”  
莱脱掉自己的上衣，露出强壮的身体。萨维塔看见他身上有长长短短的伤痕，它们当然不是由神速力一次性造成的，莱的伤疤显然是人为的，深深浅浅。萨维塔把手放在他的伤疤上，这感觉很熟悉，就像他把手放在自己的伤疤上，他因为这种感觉而感动起来——谢天谢地，世界上还有人和他一样，他不是孤独一人。  
他赤裸着上半身和莱抱在一起接吻，拥抱着莱的感觉好到不可思议，他很热，也很结实，背后的肌肉紧紧绷着，他把重量压在他的身上，下半身的重量覆盖在他的双腿之间，阴茎隔着裤子顶着他的屁股和阴囊。莱把舌头伸进他的嘴里纠缠他的舌头，萨维塔很快被吻得气喘吁吁，嘴唇微肿起来。那些乱七八糟的念头都去了他的脑后，他勃起得更厉害了，莱也是。现在除了和莱上床，他想不到什么别的事情。他抚摸莱的斜方肌和背后的肌肉、结实的腰和露在内裤外紧实的屁股。  
莱越过他的脑袋，从后面的矮脚柜抽屉里摸出润滑液和安全套。  
“把裤子脱掉。”莱命令他。萨维塔照做，他把外裤和内裤一起脱掉，扔到地上。听从命令并不是他的专长，也不是他的喜好，但莱能对他干这个，莱是特别的。  
莱把润滑液倒在手里，几滴润滑液顺着他的指缝流下去，流到了萨维塔的肚子上。萨维塔低低叫了一声，冰冷让他收紧腹部。  
莱尼冲他笑了一下，然后压低身体，把手伸到他的两腿之间。  
“分开腿，萨维塔。”  
萨维塔很快照做，他感到莱尼手指上的润滑液滴到他的阴囊上，又流到他的股间。他的阴茎疼痛得颤抖着，如果莱再不抚摸他的性器，再不操他，他就快疯了。  
“最开始你会觉得有点怪。感觉会变得慢慢好起来。有可能你马上就喜欢上了，也有可能我们要花多一点的时间。我占据主控权，你负责提意见。”莱尼把规则说得很清楚。  
“好的。”他回答莱，在这件事情上他不具有占据主动权的实力。  
莱的手指抵住他的入口，萨维塔告诉自己放松，身体却忍不住对抗，莱才刚刚进入一个指节，他就开始痛了。  
“别对抗我。”莱说，“放松并不难。”  
萨维塔深吸了一口气，他半支起身体看向莱的手，他告诉自己放松，放松就是让肌肉休息。卸下防备确实不是他的强项，但操他的是莱尼，莱尼对他很好，照顾他，拥抱他，吻他，给他喂东西吃，并且莱尼很辣，莱尼的胸肌、小腹，屁股，还有他厚实的阴茎都令他全身火热。他开始放松自己的大腿、屁股、括约肌……  
莱尼的一整只手指伸进了他的屁股里，他觉得适应的时间还不够，莱尼就伸了第二只手指进去。  
“不不不——莱尼——”他赶忙说，“这太快了。” 第三根手指。  
他猜测自己并不能这么快被扩张，而当莱在他身体当中探索并且分开手指扩张他时，他还是舒服得叫起来。“哦上帝——”  
莱亲吻他的腹部，抬起眼睛看他：“你适应得很好。”  
“这太快了——”莱手指的触感过于清晰，他能够感受到它们在他的身体里转动、进出，指尖抚摸和挤压他的内部，造成了酸麻的钝痛，让他轻颤。他勃起得更加厉害，身体陷入沙发，不管莱正在做什么，正找到了他身体里的什么部位，他都觉得这太过于激烈。这是一种他并不了解的性，似乎要把他的身体完全灌满，他有些担忧同时感到怀疑，但又无法自制地渴望更多，渴望莱给他更多，渴望莱摸他的阴茎，帮助他射出来，吻他，狠狠干他。无论这是什么，都和神速力对他做的事不同，神速力只是制造了有一种虐待折磨他的方式。现在他拥有的完全不同的，莱照顾他，拉他入伙，和他上床，吻他，用手指操他，让他舒服到一边呻吟一边喘气。  
“你得慢一点——”  
“我以为极速者喜欢更快。”莱说，“我不熟悉极速者。”他的声音听起来有一层调情的色气，同时非常平稳。萨维塔感到莱在控制游戏，而他只能够求饶，用力呼吸，呻吟，流汗，叫床和抬高屁股。  
“上帝啊……”他的呻吟带上哭腔，莱一定是找到了他的敏感点，前列腺，或者别的什么，管它是什么，他突然被热浪一样的快感重重包围，因为太舒服而叫出声。该死的是，他觉得自己的音调听起来太高，不像萨维塔，不像他自己，而像巴里·艾伦。这很难控制，只要莱还持续用手指搞他的屁股，他这样的喘息声就停不下来。  
莱吻他的腹部，把他的肚脐舔湿，继续用手指反复操他。“太刺激了……哦，莱！”他的腹部收紧又放松，被欲望流动的沙丘控制，他抬起屁股，腿分得更开，让莱更容易得碰到他舒服的地方。他的阴茎前端溢出前液，可怜地在腹部上弹跳。没办法忍耐，他太想射了，他把手放在自己的阴茎上。  
“不不不，巴里，”莱似乎在学他说话，“还不到时候，你不能这么早就射。”他看着萨维塔被汗水打湿的头发。  
萨维塔想说“求你”，但控制住声音。他有一部分自我想取悦莱，一部分自我希望自己还维持着“萨维塔”。“萨维塔”是他受伤的那半边身体。  
“我想你来操我。”他主动说。  
“看，极速者喜欢这样，第一次被扩张一会儿，就希望我进入。”莱将手指从萨维塔的身体中抽出来，临走之前在入口处打了个转，引得萨维塔打了个冷颤。  
莱把潮湿的手指在萨维塔腹部擦干，粘液又痒又冰冷。莱脱掉自己的裤子，把内裤和外裤都扔到地上。当他露出阴茎时，萨维塔发誓这是他有生以来第一次看到一个同性勃起的性器官如此激动，他觉得他随时可能说出“我喜欢你粗大漂亮的阴茎”，如果莱让他舔他，他会立刻跪下来。  
脱掉裤子之后，莱露出结实的下半身，他的大腿和屁股的线条很漂亮，伤痕衬托出肌肉的形状，他流汗了，这让他看起来更性感也更饱满。他撕开安全套，熟练地戴上，然后往萨维塔的屁股上倒润滑油，再将油抹到自己的阴茎上。  
萨维塔支起身体，把莱拉下来，吻他的嘴唇。他应该更早地和莱上床，他应该在他们第一次见面之后找到他，和他做爱，他应该在莱跑到他家里来偷热可可时把他拉到床上去，他为什么没有更早地做这件事？如果他更早地爱莱，世界可能都会不一样。他很早就感到莱对他的性吸引力，为何没有付诸实践？  
莱的阴茎抵在他的入口处：“看起来你准备好了。”阴茎头部缓缓挤入他的屁股，它比手指饱满数倍。  
“我确实准备好了——啊……”他倒抽一口气，这感觉太好了。  
莱缓慢坚定地把阴茎挤进来，萨维塔感到自己被整个儿撑开了，“这感觉真好，对对——”他感到钝痛，但钝痛完全被性的快感掩盖，莱的阴茎让他如此兴奋，快感流窜在全身，他被完全填满，又舒服又满足又疯狂。他一边吸气一边感受被阴茎撑开的快感。  
“对于初学者来说，你表现得好得过分，”莱在他的耳朵边低沉地说，他也在深深吸气，“你不知道自己有多紧。”  
他们都在适应，莱抱怨说他太紧了以至于他感到疼痛，萨维塔回答说他一直在继续放松，他的汗水顺着头发流下来。  
莱把剩下的阴茎也全部挤进来，萨维塔被操得更开了。他们拥抱在一起，等着彼此适应彼此。  
“第一次和人上床是这样。”莱说，“你紧得要死，还没学会到底怎么放松。”  
萨维塔闭上眼睛，这一切都发生得太快，刚刚他们还在喝咖啡，最开始只是接吻，现在他们就脱光了衣服，搞在一起，莱插进他的身体。伤痕和冰雪渣恍如隔世，他也快要忘记自己在墙上刻着的数字，莱压在他的身上，他的腿在莱的身体旁边打开。他从未想过这种性交方式感觉如此好，也从未怀疑过如果他和冷冻队长上床会很火辣，红闪曾经回到过去把冷队队长找来对付他，这十足是个诡异的点子，听起来简直不可思议。事实在萨维塔看来很简单，巴里喜欢莱，红闪喜欢莱，他曾经的自己喜欢莱。他说了不去碰时间线，还是要把莱从过去挖回来。他了解红闪，了解曾经的自己。巴里说到底不够成熟，他总能够得到一切，以为也能这样得到莱，他希望莱会意识到，莱会先开口，莱会继续和他玩猫捉老鼠的小游戏……在他失去莱之前，他都这么想。这是巴里的错误，他自己的错误。  
很多事情都来不及，来不及让你停下来，你要跑，不断地跑，才不会死掉，才不会失去。  
他属于巴里·艾伦的那部分深深后悔，属于萨维塔的那一部分深深地憎恨。他深深地亲吻莱，吮吸他的嘴唇，紧紧地拥抱他，随着他的节奏动起腰。在神速力里和他在意的想象对象上床，这并不坏，甚至可以说很好。弥补他被烧毁的部分，也弥补巴里·艾伦来不及的部分。很快他的疼痛减轻得更多，快感成倍增长，他叫起来，腿夹住莱的腰。  
他开始对莱完全敞开身体，莱拍打他的屁股和大腿，他喜欢莱这么做，这让他更兴奋。  
“莱尼——莱尼——”他叫莱的名字，他的阴茎摩擦在他们的身体之间。  
莱的性器挤压冲刺他的性感带，萨维塔舒服地哭起来，哭泣一部分源于疯狂的快感，一部分是脆弱、后悔和痛苦的不甘心。此刻的莱是多么得真实，他的身体、他的味道、他的阴茎，他的嘴唇和声音……他他妈的到底是多么喜欢他才会把他想象得这么真实。  
快感的流沙覆盖他的四周，他的意识不再那么清晰，也不再那么具体，他只能放弃各种想法，在快感中随滚烫的沙一同沉沦。“就这样，这感觉太好了，莱——莱——求你——求你——”他在莱的阴茎上穿刺自己的身体，他被莱尼整个操开操软。他一边叫莱的名字一边感受高潮威胁却缓慢地朝他压来。  
“我想射了——莱，对对……啊 ——是的，就这样——嗯嗯——”莱握住他的阴茎，开始用力顶他的屁股，把他紧紧压在沙发上贯穿，他的腹部拍打他的屁股。他握住他双手手腕，将它们固定在他的头顶，不让他乱动。他干他干得又快又狠。轻微的呕吐感和穿刺肿胀的快感疯狂来袭，他在莱粗大厚实的阴茎上穿刺自己。这一切令他失去自我，他最终哭喊着莱的名字射出来，精液溅在莱和自己的肚子上。高潮的时间持续得很长，他不自主地收缩着身体，挤压莱的阴茎。  
他射得太用力了，等他回过神来，已经阴茎发痛，身体无力。  
很快，快感结束后疼痛袭来，他觉得莱的阴茎太大了，令他痛得发抖。糟糕的情绪也又一次出现。不应期可能会持续很长，他很累也很难受。但他不想告诉莱停下来，他希望莱能够从他这里得到快感和高潮，扫兴并不好。他可以把他当做玩具操他，只要他喜欢。  
但莱停下动作，从他身体里抽出来，他的阴茎还很坚硬。  
“下次我不会放过你那么早，不会让你射得这么快。”莱捏了一下他的乳头，萨维塔小声叫出来。  
这就是他认识的冷冻队长，莱和他做游戏，陪他玩火，但他始终不是强迫他的那种人。他猜测除了莱之外，没有人能够真正地接纳现在这个残缺不堪的他。莱不会在意很多事，莱喜欢做游戏，戏弄他，可莱又很温柔，总是。  
只要这种简单的方式就能够让现在的他感动，古怪的是除了莱，他想不出来还有谁会对他这么做。“让我帮你。”他对莱说，他把安全套从莱的阴茎上剥掉，反过来把莱按在沙发上，跨坐在他的身上。  
他握住他的阴茎，觉得自己在行这个。没有哪个单身汉不在行这个。这不只关乎取悦，他确实希望莱能够被他的手搞到高潮。  
他的手套弄莱的阴茎，揉他膨胀的阴囊，嘴唇吮吸他的乳头。莱叫出声来，“巴里——”他因快感挺起身体。  
萨维塔用自己喜欢的方式为莱手交，他咬莱的耳垂，舔莱的喉结和胸膛，爬上去吻他，用舌头操他的嘴。他找出莱阴茎上敏感的部分，反复刺激它，指甲擦刮莱的铃口，莱呻吟出声。  
“你可以告诉我你喜欢我怎么对你。”他把舌头伸进莱的耳朵舔他，发现莱喜欢他这么做。  
“你做得非常好——哦——”  
萨维塔手指的动作变得越来越快。“我快射了——”莱深深吸气。萨维塔用嘴唇堵住莱高潮之前的呻吟，亲吻他的嘴唇。  
莱颤抖着在他手心里射出来，他把头抵在萨维塔的锁骨上，萨维塔的手紧紧抱住他的肩膀。  
莱紧绷的身体慢慢放松下来，他深深吸了几口气，然后拉开他们之间的距离。  
“这可真让我没想到。”莱说。  
“你喜欢吗？”他问。  
“我以为这是我的台词。”莱看着他。  
“我不想错过更多事。”他解释说。  
巴里错过的事，他心想，巴里犯的错误。  
“什么？”  
“比如你。”  
本来他觉得自己还可以这样和莱一唱一和下去，但他想到失去的时间和错过的一切，胸膛中诞生出欲泣的冲动。他看着莱的眼睛，这样的灯光下，他的眼睛看起来是蓝绿色。他始终喜欢他的眼睛。  
现在他恢复了理智，很清楚一切都发生在神速力里，他没有理由掩饰后悔。  
他抱着莱，心痛地哭了出来。  
“这又是怎么了，”莱说，“你在演肥皂剧吗？”  
“我希望你还在。”他满脸是泪，莱揉他的头发，他的手很温暖。“我很抱歉。”他希望有个秒表，只需要按一下，时间就永远不走。


	6. 纸牌

他们花了几分钟清理沙发，把纸巾和安全套扔进垃圾桶，至少穿上了内裤和上衣，又回到沙发上坐着。  
莱和他想象中一样有耐心，他拥抱着他，手抚摸他的头发。他没有问太多的问题，萨维塔也就不需要说太多的话。他听见莱的心跳声，轻微的耳鸣，身处一种终于得到了休息的安静中。这就是他需要的。他始终不需要太多的东西，不需要巴里和他的朋友们询问他，你需要什么，你遇到了什么，让我们帮助你……冷冻队长似乎与他一样理解“帮助”和“恢复”不是随随便便的承诺，也不是很容易就能达成的目标。砸碎一个玻璃杯，使用胶水也不能把它完全恢复成原样，回到过去阻止它碎裂，那个破碎的未来还是在某条时间线上发生了。法则是，即使拥有神速力，即使能够看到过去和未来，事情总是在某处发生，不会被改变。而改变？改变永远意味着代价。  
我就是那个代价。  
他慢慢平复，这种平静的温暖冲刷着他之前在星辰实验室里遭遇的事。闪电侠不会有这种自毁情绪，所以巴里始终不能理解他。而失去莱这件事，他在责怪巴里，与此同时自责。  
“夜晚很漫长，”莱说，“你准备醒几个小时？”  
“十几个。”最好永远醒着。  
“那我们要找点有趣的事情做。”冷冻队长说，“我们可以玩点好玩的。”  
“好玩的？”  
莱看着他，露出微笑，脸上似乎写着深藏不露：“和极速者相比，我速度不快，和普通人相比，我快得他们看不见。”他慢悠悠地停顿了，嘴角弯出一个弧度，眼睛颜色更深了，“长夜漫漫，让我教你怎么出老千。”

莱和萨维塔盘着腿在地毯上面对面坐着，地下散落着扑克牌。直到萨维塔一连输了二十多次，他确定莱纳德·斯奈特一定是出老千大师级别的人物。他的所有注意力都集中在莱的手上，他非常肯定莱一定是做了什么，换牌、藏牌、或者在花式洗牌的时候就已经动了手脚，没有神速力他完全不知道莱到底干了什么。  
“我认输。”萨维塔把牌一摊，放在面前。  
“还是没坚持一会儿呢。”莱说，一个双关语，他想起他们之前上床的时候他说的话。  
“想学吗？”莱问，“这样你和其他极速者一起玩牌，就能赢。如果你对闪电侠感到不满，那就赢光他的钱。”  
这是一整套冷冻队长式样的逻辑，萨维塔微微笑起来。不是“原谅闪电侠”，不是“摧毁闪电侠”，而是“赢光他的钱”。  
“或许我可以学学看。”  
莱轻轻弹了一下纸牌，盯着他：“得用你的信息交学费。”  
“你想知道什么？”  
“很多事。”莱的眼睛恢复到纸牌上，“首先你需要拥有掌控一切的自信，并且小心谨慎。”他伸出手，凭空抓了一张A牌，亮给萨维塔，他虽然手法快速，但就像他本人一样，他的展示方式有耐心又简单，没有任何炫技的成分，非常平稳，“即使拿到糟糕的牌面也能赢下一个牌局，掌握实用的技巧，然后根据情势加以利用。”他把两张糟糕的牌，换成了同样的花色、连续的数字，摊开在萨维塔的面前，“第一个问题，搞清楚你的手牌，搞清楚庄家有多大的权力。你说你在神速力当中，失去了神速力，而神速力每次都为你提供考验。只有夜晚，你来到我这里，才能够休息和恢复。这是第几晚？”  
“第三晚。如果加上我几个月前第一次见到你，那就是第四晚。”  
“每次考验的时间有多长？你何时知道可以奔跑进森林，来我这里？”  
“我不知道，神速力控制一切，这些事情永远不确定。有时候我临近崩溃，不停地跑，就能找到森林，来到你这里。”  
“第二个要点，玩法有规律，所以出老千也有规律，”莱开始洗一刀牌，他的手指动得很稳定，牌却在不断穿插，令人眼花缭乱，他切完牌，开始发牌，两张给萨维塔，两张给自己，三张放在地毯上——都是桃心，萨维塔查看自己手里的牌，他拿到的都是黑牌，而冷冻队长手中都是桃心，“规律存在于所有的牌局里，在你和神速力的牌局里，它很可能也遵循这一套。细节上没有规律，总体一定有，总体没有规律，细节里一定能找到。庄家藏得更深，但他有自己的规律和规律。”  
他把牌拿着，牌面向着萨维塔，左手轻松理了一下顺序，一张J瞬间变成了A，他抬起眼睛，看萨维塔，“接下来的要点是，观察。你输得很惨，裤子都快押在赌场，债台高筑，我拿着冷冻枪指着你的脑袋，随时准备把你杀掉，有人等在你后面为你收尸……依旧不要忘记观察。”他伸出手，手心里藏着一张J，他又摸了一遍牌面，把A重新换回J，“用力去看，就可能找到哪里存在规律和破绽。”  
“在神速力当中，我无法反抗。即使我找到规律，找到它准备何时放过我、何时让我来找你。在此之前它还是有能力把我压垮，它要做的就是这个。”  
“没有永远的输家，也没有永远的赢家，我输过很多次，多到数不清。”莱说，“输了一百次，只赢上一回，那也是赢上了一回。”  
“我会试试看。”他收起所有的纸牌，以不熟练的方式洗牌，切牌，发牌给自己，再发牌给莱尼，放三张牌在桌面上。莱拿起手牌，押注，问他要不要跟。他们又玩了好一会儿牌，莱强调游戏创造秩序，游戏本身也是秩序。  
“你却要以作弊来打破秩序。”萨维塔说。  
“神话中的英雄也总是这么做，”莱轻松地回答，“摩呵婆罗多里，柯拉瓦斯就靠扔骰子作弊获胜。”  
萨维塔开始更认真地玩纸牌，并且坚信莱尼的所有话都只是为了分散他的注意力，他认为自己的观察限制了莱出老千的可能，接下来他就赢了一把。今天晚上的第一次胜利。他不知道这是莱尼让他赢的，还是他变得越来越会观察，他被胜利的快乐冲击着。游戏，牌局，或许莱说得对，神速力的挑战对他而言是折磨，但对这股力量本身，它很可能只是游戏的一种形式。如果是游戏，就有规则，如果是游戏，就可能获胜。  
他凑过去吻了莱尼一下，这使得发牌者有点意外。很快莱笑了，回吻了他。  
“我想过这片森林、这个小屋以及你代表什么。”萨维塔说，“如果从牌局和游戏的角度来想，我猜测是它是一个恢复点。而你是我想象出来的人物。”  
“为什么是我呢？”冷冻队长饶有兴趣地看着他。  
“我信任你。”他把手里的纸牌放下，“我不是曾经的巴里·艾伦，而我认识的人都是闪电侠的朋友，他们都会以对闪电侠的要求和记忆来要求我，想象任何一个人，夜晚都将充满紧张和痛苦。但我需要在夜晚休息，才能够把这个游戏玩下去。你不会那么做，你是个超级罪犯。”  
“人想象不出自己不知道的事物，梦不到自己从未感知过的东西，好好想想吧，巴里。”

萨维塔不再纠正他对他的称呼，某种意义上，他所指的“巴里”是对萨维塔的代称，某种意义上，一切他所获的的关心都源于巴里·艾伦的残留。  
“要说服你相信自己是被想象出来的，非常困难，”萨维塔说，他想起止痛牙膏、毛毯还有牛排，他已经接受了一切都是想象这个事实，在说服莱相信自己并不存在这件事情上，却陷入了新的低落，“我对此感到抱歉，事实就是你不可能存在于神速力里，不可能存在于这样一个森林，你不是极速者，不可能存在于此。”击碎自己幻想的感觉很奇怪，他似乎像被困星辰实验室那样解剖自己，却因为麻木和耳鸣一时间感受不到疼痛，“我实在撑不下去，就想象了你。”  
“我可不这么问题，”莱笑了笑，“现在看看我们谁能说服谁吧。”他伸了个懒腰，站起来，拿着杯子去咖啡机前，又端来两杯咖啡，放在茶几上。  
莱坐到地毯上，以舒服的姿势靠着垫子，舒展开身体。“我期待的辩论会呢。”他问。  
“因为莱……”这就是来不及的下场，巴里·艾伦，你的错误，也是我的错别，“莱不存在于我的时间线了。你不可能是莱。”莱死了，萨维塔想，没有把这句话说出口。他还是很难承认这一点，他希望能够忘记，让这件事情埋在脑海的深处，不被提及。  
“说说看为何我不可能是其他宇宙的冷冻队长，我正洗耳恭听。”  
“你只有可能是被我创造而出的，”萨维塔顿了顿，“你对自我存在的辩解是我潜意识的挣扎，我不希望你是被想象出的，我希望你是真实的，于是你开始为自己辩解，试图说服我。你说服我的过程是我的意识在说服潜意识。”  
“你为什么希望我是真实的？”莱笑了，他像大猫一样舒服地半躺着，用脚碰了碰萨维塔，催促他更快给出答案，“你是爱上我了吗，萨维塔？”  
萨维塔低下头，看着地毯上的纸牌：“这是我生存的方式，活下去的方式，人在痛苦中会给自己找到支撑点。如果没有你，我可能之前就认输了。”  
“真是没有激情的表白，不过我接受。”莱说，“向我坦白一切也是因为我是你的想象咯？”  
“是的。”萨维塔承认，如果站在他面前的真的是莱，或许他会因为种种原因回绝他，激怒他，“我很少谈论自己，除非是与我自己的想象交谈。我不擅长讲这个。”  
“非常好，我也不擅长和人接触。和你上床纯属意外。”莱的嘴角弯起一个迷人的弧度，“你知道如何玩牌这一点吗？”  
“它可能只是我的一种想象，为了使你更像冷冻队长。”   
“那现在爬过来吻我。”莱尼半靠在靠垫上，看着他，“听从自己幻想的命令没那么不好意思吧。”  
莱说爬过来，这让他感觉羞耻，他停顿了一会儿，最终还是照做了。他穿着莱的内裤和T恤从不远处爬过去，膝盖和小腿都压在地毯上。因为羞耻，他难以协调手脚。他始终盯着地毯看，感到莱的目光集中在他背上和全身。  
莱让自己完全躺到柔软的靠垫和地毯上，笑着伸出手来迎接他。萨维塔吻了他一下。莱用手搂住他，把他拉下来。  
萨维塔躺到莱的身上，莱很结实，很暖和，有心跳的声音和呼吸声，闻起来是沐浴露的味道，还有刚刚做爱之后暧昧的暖味。  
莱把手插进他的头发，他似乎享受把它们弄乱的过程。  
“极速者跑步的时候不涂发蜡，头发会成为一团乱麻吗？”  
“我有个盔甲。”  
“差点忘了。你是个武器制造师，这是我想让你加入我的阵营的原因，为我制造更多的武器。我作为你的老大，唯一的建议是，你应该多吃点，”莱一边说一边捏他的手臂和他的腰背部，他的手指很性感，萨维塔觉得自己很快就会因为他这么做而再度勃起，“对于黑帮来说，你远远不够强壮。虽然凭借伤痕吓到别人也是种方法，但你没有这种特长。即使有疤痕，你看起来还是非常……”他顿了顿，似乎正在寻找形容词，“可食用。”  
萨维塔不准备针对“可食用”反驳冷冻队长，莱会说一些他不知道要怎么回答的话，很多时候他都觉得莱在引导他——或者说引导巴里。  
“下次我们再见面时，我会做几个实验。”莱把手放在他的屁股上，显得理所当然，他抚摸他的身体，从大腿到屁股，再到背，另外一只手捏捏他的后颈，“我会试图走出这间屋子试试看，然后走出这片森林。”  
“不！”萨维塔推开他，手撑着地面，从上往下看着莱，“如果神速力把你带走。”  
莱伸手把他拉下来，拍拍他的脑袋和背，让他乖乖躺好，继续躺在他的胸膛上：“所以我说下次见面。下次我要带上冷冻枪和其他武器。我为什么会出现在这里，连我自己也不知道。试试看走出去可能没有坏处。”  
“你不能这么做，这里很安全，森林外面有各种各样的危险。我不能看着你走进危险。”  
“记得你三个小时前说过什么话吗，”莱的手非常温暖，他的身体也是，冷冻队长这个称呼在此刻很不合适，“你哭得真惨，说’我不想错过更多事’。如果你不想错过我，准备用什么理由说服我错过你？如果你走到外面去，被杀死，再也不回来，我去哪里重新找一个极速者或者武器官加入我的阵营？多大的损失，巴里·艾伦，好好想想。”  
“但是……”萨维塔说，他无法想象冷冻队长走出屋子会发生什么事，“如果你消失了……”  
“我不会消失。我正处于一场自己的梦境中，离我第一次梦见你差不多过了三个月，这段时间我又开始反复梦到你，我为什么总是梦见你？在你之前，我不认识闪电侠，我的世界也没有任何极速者。我试图找出你是谁，来自哪里，但资料很少。”他拉远距离，用那双深邃的眼睛盯着萨维塔，“对我来说，你才是我的想象之兽。”他拍拍萨维塔的屁股，“很瘦，老是受伤，对某个宇宙的我——但并不是我——表白，喜欢流眼泪，固执己见，急性子……”他抿起嘴，露出冷冻队长式的笑容，“但是恰好我非常喜欢。”


	7. Chapter 7

莱纳德·斯纳特走在风中，他裹紧外套，衣服后头大大的帽子戴在脑袋上，那圈棕色的毛把他的脸颊包围在内。他看起来很低调，毫不张扬，不会像其他的超级罪犯一样穿着紧身衣跑来跑去，也不会像其他的黑帮老大一样用三辆车来掩盖自己的行踪。  
这个冬天比平时都冷，整个城市灰蒙蒙的，似乎冬天永远都不会走。雪下得很厚，所有曾经漂漂亮亮的车底下都结满了脏兮兮的雪和冰，显得摇摇欲坠、破烂陈旧、随时可能垮塌和散架。莱戴着黑色的手套，腰间塞着一把手枪，冷冻枪扔在家里的地下室。他的身边没有其他人。  
一个黑帮老大不带左右手出门很危险，也很奇怪，但莱喜欢这一点，他钟爱独来独往的感觉——很多时候，这很自由，同时快乐。  
除了莉莎，他没有和人定期见面的亲密关系，他的会计、执行人、下属都只会在他需要他们的时候才出现。右臂隐隐作痛，伤还没有好全，现在依旧不能使太大的力气，瞄准和射击却没问题。  
他夹着一份资料，从一个专门买卖刑具、怪玩意儿、假护照、秘密信息的人那里卖来的，花了至少十把机枪的钱。  
资料很薄，他觉得里面可能依旧没有太多的内容。他之前也买过一次资料，在秋天的开头，那是他第一次梦到萨维塔的时候，他抱着试试看的心情，把萨维塔和巴里·艾伦的名字挂到信息黑市，有人接下来，说可以提供资料，他付定金，最终成交。  
第一份资料仅仅告诉他，萨维塔是另外一个宇宙里的极速者，极速者是拥有神速力的人，拥有神速力的人有闪电侠、逆闪电、闪电小子……然后附着几张不清晰的照片，那是没有受伤的萨维塔的脸，巴里·艾伦的脸。  
他并没有得到太多关于萨维塔的信息，考虑到他们所在的宇宙偏移很厉害，能弄到资料已经非常不容易，他不应该奢求更多。  
这两周，他连续梦到了萨维塔三次，购买了第二次资料。现在它们被放在文件袋里，被他戴着黑色手套的手拿着。  
风吹到他的脸上，寒冷让他如此熟悉。他们的城市处在漫长的冬季里，天黑得很早，日出得很晚，冰冷支配了每一个角落，覆盖在大地上的雪永远化不干净。他前面走了几个年轻人，他们边走边喝酒，哈哈大笑，喝完了，把酒瓶子插在雪地里。  
莱想起自己这么年轻时候的事，记忆像雪一样，覆盖他的脑海。  
他今天没有开车，有的时候他希望像个普通人一样，打车或者坐公共交通，从一个地方回到温暖的家里。天渐渐黑了，他路过一个醉倒在路边的人，每年冬天都有人因为喝醉而冻死在街头。冬天里一切都终止了，血液、水泥、温热、绿叶，没有终止的是酒、冰雪、黑夜与无尽的风。  
莱回到家里，锁好门，打开灯，把那份资料放在桌子上。他走到柜子前，拿出医药箱，坐在沙发上给自己的手臂换绷带和药。冬天的伤口仿佛永远不会好。他喜欢一个人在家里的感觉，他基本上独来独往，不太和人闲聊，以笑容应对一切。  
所以如果有人告诉他，你会收留你第一次见到的人，你会触碰你第三次见到的人，你会和只见了四次的人上床，他不可能相信。  
但事情就这么发生了。或许因为是在梦境之中，让他失去防备？也有可能真的如他之前拿到的资料所言，在另外的宇宙，冷冻队长是闪电侠的宿敌。这种其他宇宙里的对峙关系在他的宇宙里颠倒了，造成了他对某个时间线上的闪电侠（他称自己为萨维塔，并且对莱称呼他为闪电侠非常反感）态度良好。  
他只知道这个烧毁了半边身体、脸、眼睛的巴里·艾伦的基本情况——未来的闪电侠，搞砸了的闪电侠，不被认可的巴里·艾伦，其他便一无所知。不过就他知道的事情来说，这家伙听起来可比莱自己的经历惨多了。  
可能就是他的经历让我能够接受他，莱想，伤痕、血、黑夜、寒冷、在森林里迷路的人……如果我不为他打开门，他就会死在那里。  
莱翻开资料，开始查看新的东西，那里增加了不少作为闪电侠的巴里·艾伦的故事，还有他的宿敌的故事，其中也包括另一个世界的冷冻队长。他看起来还真是和莱一模一样。“莱纳德·斯纳特”，那里写“他的父亲在他和他妹妹孩童时期就虐待他们”。不过看起来那个宇宙的莱没有直接把他杀掉，这点和他不一样。他的父亲把他的母亲杀了，莉莎跪在门口大声哭泣，莱被他打得半张脸都肿了，一只眼睛看不见。他也想杀了莱。当时故事发生的很快，莉莎咬他的腿，他转过身对付莉莎。莱举起猎枪，往他头上放了三枪，直到把他的半张脸都打没了。  
他十二岁，进少年管教所，偷东西、抢劫，加入无赖帮，最后成为黑帮头头。  
这就是完整的故事。  
萨维塔的新资料并不多，“找不到太多的资料，”资料的卖家对他说，“他不是什么重要的角色，出现过一会儿，然后消失在神速力里了。”  
这和萨维塔说得一样，他困在神速力当中，失去了一切。  
莱从未向人透露过他的梦，只是把萨维塔和巴里·艾伦的名字交给信息黑市，等待能够为他提供消息和资料的人。梦只可能基于了解的东西，他不可能编造出另外一个宇宙发生过的事。这一切只可能是真的。  
只是他解释不了为何萨维塔会反复出现在他的梦中，他是怎么进入他的梦境的？  
莱唯一知道的是，他在向他寻求帮助，不管神速力怎么折磨他，他都在努力活下去。莱想起自己，想起自己更年轻的时候，那时候可比现在困难得多，痛苦总是在很多时候钻进来，有时候他觉得它们就像无孔不入的风，他所做的就是站在寒冷当中，努力活下去，战胜寒冷，面对寒冷，最终成为寒冷本身。  
资料里终于有了一张萨维塔的照片，照片上的人半张脸烧毁了，右眼球像涂了一层牛奶。  
莱放下资料，看着他贴在墙上的照片和线索。  
他想帮萨维塔赢得这场比赛。

这张资料板上贴有莱上次从黑市买到的消息，外加从莉莎的消息源那儿搜集到的资料。莱拿着文件夹，把这次的资料也一一贴在板上，大致拼出了一张萨维塔的关系图：他曾经是闪电侠，因为时间线的缘故逐渐偏执。资料上将他描述为“残暴的”，除此之外没有其他的形容词，巴里·艾伦的侧写则丰富得多。  
莱看着闪电侠的照片和萨维塔的照片，感到这就像是事物的两面，其中一面没有光照，不受人关心，就成为了萨维塔。  
莉莎那边的消息源说，另外一个宇宙的冷冻队长很可能和闪电侠有微妙的私下交情，进行秘密的见面。莱相信这个说法，萨维塔说的话完全能够证明他对另一个宇宙的莱有感情，但他似乎认为莱只爱闪电侠。  
而另一个宇宙的莱死了。这是资料上白纸黑字写着的。莱不知道自己听说这件事到底是什么感受。  
神速力的目的又是什么？冷冻队长看着消息版，将神速力和萨维塔用线段连接起来。神速力导致了萨维塔半边身体烧伤，神速力又把他控制在内，折磨他，却让他来莱的梦中寻求庇护。我在此之中扮演什么角色？他看着张贴板，思考不出个所以。他接纳萨维塔一方面因为在梦中判断力下降，一方面因为萨维塔满身伤痕，看起来毫无威胁。莱一向很谨慎。  
莱拉开地下室的门，开灯，往下走，进入到他的世界当中。他坐在桌前，拿出一把左轮手枪，甩出枪膛，卸子弹，重新装填，装回枪膛，反复三次。他可以在7秒之内完成这一切，技巧从未生疏。我可以将武器带入梦吗？他想。如果我拥有可以发射的冷冻枪、机枪、手枪，或许我能够走出去，看看萨维塔身上发生了什么事，帮助他。  
他和几把枪打了交道，然后回到楼上，在跑步机上跑步。接着洗澡，吃晚餐，读一本关于间谍的书，去电脑前查看今天的几笔重要交易，回到桌前读账本。  
睡觉之前，他看着镜子中自己身体上的伤痕，依旧能记起萨维塔抚摸他伤痕的手指触感。萨维塔很瘦，可以被轻易拥抱，疲惫，一击即碎，手指细长，充满细碎或深重的伤痕。这显得他仿佛是曾经的莱的同类，令莱产生一种保护他等于保护自己的错觉，他对萨维塔说，活下去。  
莱对萨维塔的共情来得非常迅速，甚至让他怀疑是否每个宇宙和时间线的巴里·艾伦都和莱纳德·斯纳特相连。他拥抱他，放任他哭泣，为他缝合伤口，给他伏特加。而萨维塔显得摇摇欲坠，似乎一个简单的打击就能摧毁他，击垮他，他的泪水闻起来令人心碎。莱吻他，和他玩牌，转移他的注意力，给他做东西吃，让他稍微放松下来。他看着他在他怀里睡着，这个伤痕累累的男人害怕睡眠，害怕黑暗，莱把手放在他的胸口，从后面搂着他。他比莱高，蜷起来却显得很小，他太瘦了，骨头在身体上凸起，脊椎像龙一样在背后绵延。被神速力灼烧过的半边身体令他不自在，他喜欢把它压在身体下面或者藏在被子里。莱认为他从未被人彻底接纳过，也就不知道要如何接纳自己。他身上藏着一股自毁的味道，莱必须首先保证他不会自残或者自杀。  
他睡着时非常安静，很少动，显得谨慎又胆小。他把自己伪装得能抵抗如今的一切，实际上莱认为他像碎掉的玻璃。他把手绕过他的肩膀，亲吻他的头发，他闻起来脆弱又安静，是干净的沐浴液香味。  
最近莱没办法把萨维塔赶出脑子，他没有策划新的犯罪活动，没有留意城市里有什么东西吸引注意，他保持对枪的敏感，进厨房烤肉，把为数不多的线索和信息拼起来……他总是想着萨维塔，无法把他赶出脑海。萨维塔并不是所有宇宙中唯一的巴里·艾伦，却是他唯一认识的巴里·艾伦。  
几个月前的第一个梦开始，他就怀疑它是否真的是一个梦，现在他可以证实他正在和一个存在着的人进行对话，而在梦中他接纳了这个人。  
莱读完账本，合上，从数字中跳出来，他并不是每天晚上都会梦见萨维塔，但只要那间屋子出现在他的梦中，他就知道萨维塔会在一段时间之后来到这里。  
他回到床上，沉沉睡去，一夜无梦。

莱又一次梦到小屋是三天之后的晚上，在梦里人们永远回忆不起哪里才是开头。莱在最开始的至少一个小时里并没有意识到这是一场梦境，他坐在小屋里，翻看账本。屋子的构造和装饰完全就是他拥有的森林小屋，小屋被他用来避风口、度假、滑雪、去冰湖上钓鱼。  
梦里的屋子和森林小屋几乎完全一致，就连沙发扶手上的磨痕都形状统一。但有一些东西是不属于这儿的：火炉的形状并不对，莱从未给壁炉装过这样夸张的防火网；壁炉上悬挂着驼鹿的角，但莱的壁炉上挂的是一张美术馆里偷来的俄国油画，架子上放置的照片也不正确，莱从未放过自己单人的照片，只放了一张照片，他和莉莎十几岁时的合照。  
这些细节并没有引起莱的怀疑，他真正意识到自己在梦里是因为沙发上的那条毯子。浅米色的毯子并不属于他，他没有这条毯子。莱走过去，拿起毯子，在手里摩挲了两下，闻了闻上面的味道——并不属于他的味道。  
意识和记忆在脑海里苏醒。  
我在梦中，确切的说，在神速力里。  
莱走进厨房，水槽里放着一只没有洗的咖啡杯，他抬起头，发现柜子上写着数字4。  
萨维塔还没有来，莱有足够的时间重新整理一下他这些天获得的信息和知识。他走到一面墙旁，将一张油画从墙上取下来，靠在旁边。他开始重新编绘一张表，剔除已知的萨维塔、巴里、闪电侠的信息，只写上这几个晚上他遇到的事情，以及截止到如今他知道的事实。

敲门声响起时，莱放下手里的东西，走到门口。他的心像个吊灯，悬在空中。萨维塔今天会遇到怎样的虐待？他担心看见他受伤太重。  
莱打开门，年轻的独眼男人站在门口，一只眼球像浸泡在牛奶里。血从他的额头流到眼角，又顺着脸颊流到下颚。他的衣服上有泥污和血迹，看起来一团糟。莱不知道他最重的伤在哪里，他没办法为他提供一个拥抱。  
他让萨维塔进来，把门关上，萨维塔几乎栽倒在地板上，莱扶他，让他去沙发上躺下。  
“告诉我你伤到哪里了。”莱问。  
“我的肋骨可能断了几根。”萨维塔回答，呼吸困难。莱把他的衣服撕开，担心骨头戳进了肺里。他的胸前是血和淤青。他们只有一个晚上，莱没办法为他做更多的事，最好最稳妥的方法就是让他活着，为他止痛，让他快点睡着。只要他睡着，休息一个晚上，第二天白天就能痊愈——然后陷入新一轮的折磨。  
他的肋骨断了三根，索性没戳进肺里。莱拿来急救箱，用吊瓶把生理盐水、止痛药、抗生素输入萨维塔的血管。  
萨维塔闭上眼睛，嘴唇一直在发抖。莱检查他的身体，缠厚厚的绷带为他固定断了的骨头。  
“又是难熬的一天。”莱说，这句话是个句号。  
“是的。”萨维塔说。  
萨维塔知道神速力为什么这么对他吗？莱想问这个问题，但不是现在。他帮萨维塔处理伤口、消毒、把他头发上和身上的血迹用热毛巾擦掉。今晚萨维塔什么也做不了了，只能躺在沙发上。他休息了很久，才恢复了一点体力。莱给他一些东西吃，他希望他别动，但萨维塔坐起来，靠在沙发上。  
“一顿来之不易的饭。”他说，“断了好几根肋骨才能到这里吃掉它们。”他停顿了好久，又说，“很珍贵。”  
他看上去很累，却试图和莱说话，“那张墙上是什么？”他问莱。  
“一些关于神速力和这一切的事实。”  
“说说看。”  
“第一个事实是，我做梦，就会来到这里，但不是每一个梦境。对你来说这是神速力当中，对我来说，这是一场连续的梦。第二个事实是，你睡着期间，我在梦中保持清醒的状态，但每次在你醒来之前，我就会真正醒来，回到现实世界。第三个事实是，延续性，我们上一次见面，我留了一只杯子没有洗，放在水槽里，又用记号笔在架子上写了一个数字4，代表在这个小屋里度过的第四个晚上。现在它们都还在哪里。“  
”所以呢。“萨维塔问。  
”这意味着我在这个小屋里所做的一切都会被保留下来。“莱说。

萨维塔抬起眼睛看了他一眼，那只看不见的眼球和正常的眼球一起转动，莱盯着他的眼球看，萨维塔重新转移视线，望向那面写着线索的墙壁。  
“找到的地方越多，可以利用的地方就越多。”莱说。  
“没人能对抗神速力。我和你强调过这一点。”  
“速度之神也不可以？你想对付它，只是暂时没有找出办法。”  
“迟早我会认命。”萨维塔说，“并且我也没有速度。”他显得既疲惫又绝望。莱想询问他今天又经历了什么，以此找出规律，但不是现在，再晚一点，让他先放松下来。  
“第四点是，在这个小屋中，你的痕迹不会被留下。这一点我在前几夜就发现了，你的血染在毯子上、浴缸里，但现在上面什么也没有留下。”  
萨维塔的眼球转动了一下，他看了一眼毯子，显得并不在意：“我猜到了，我不能留下任何痕迹，每一天都在被清理。这个世界周而复始抹掉我存在过的痕迹。”  
“往好的地方想，我们拥有无穷无尽的食物。我打开冰箱，发现那块上次被你吃掉的牛排。你吃掉的每一样东西，都会重新出现，摆在冰箱里。”莱说。他想起萨维塔第三天晚上和他说的话：“我在我的记忆中看见了很多人，每个人都对我微笑，但这些友好不是给我的，它们属于巴里。”  
萨维塔没办法在这个屋子里留下痕迹，森林外的世界呢？现实世界呢？  
“很高兴没有浪费你的食物。”萨维塔说。  
“尽情大胆的吃吧。”莱说。每天晚上，他都试图撬开萨维塔的嘴，每天他打开门，萨维塔都处于防御状态，他必须暖和起来，吃饱了，被好好对待，才能够开口告诉莱他的故事。他提到过神速力里的每一天都不是一天，而是几个星期、几个月、甚至几年。所以每次他来到这里，实际上都过了很久很久。长期的孤独和折磨让他重新缩回壳里，或许火炉、一杯热咖啡、冷冻队长能够把他撬出来，又或许始终不能、根本不能。他们拥有的时间太少了。一个晚上对抗一个月，一整年，甚至一整个世纪。  
这非常难，但莱还是想尝试。你不能放任他在这里死去，莱想，无论他是不是每个宇宙都听说过的那个是闪电侠的巴里·艾伦。  
“第五点，也是最有趣的一点，”莱说，喝了一口热巧克力，“我有一块怀表，很早之前我就带着它了。醒着的时候，我不断把它从口袋里拿出来，直到完完全全记住它此刻的样子，记住它每一条划痕，每一声轻响，我把它放在枕头下入睡。这样我就能够在这里得到这块怀表吗？”莱把手伸进口袋，触碰到熟悉的金属感，他捏着金线，把怀表从口袋里轻轻提出来，展示给萨维塔，怀表在金线的顶端轻轻晃动，“如果我想在梦中得到一件东西，我只需要在醒着的时候努力去想它。所有的规律都可能被运用。”  
“原来冷冻队长是个乐观主义者。”萨维塔说，他有一个明显的因吸气而疼痛的皱眉，他放缓呼吸，抑制疼痛。  
“原来速度之神如此小心谨慎。”莱看着他。  
“每个乐观主义者都让我想吐。”光从萨维塔的背后传来，他脸上的伤痕融化在阴影，“死心吧，冷冻队长，它不会让我轻易逃走，上一次我逃出来，已经付出了巨大的代价，它烧毁了我的眼睛和半边身体。如今它又一次捉到了我，你觉得它会让我再一次离开吗？我不相信你是真实的，就如同我不相信自己能够离开。”  
“我们可以赌一局。我赌你能离开，不会再回到这里。”  
“如果我能够离开，当然不会再回来，只是我无法离开。”萨维塔说，“我也没有赌注。”  
“你可以把自己作为赌注。”莱冲他微笑，“你很有价值，你会制造武器，没有神速力也能够成为一个出色的罪犯。”  
“你准备输什么给我？”萨维塔说，“这是个不合算的赌局。你的输面太大，你不了解神速力。”  
“谁会真的了解一种宇宙力量？只能寻找规则，理解它的规律。至于我准备输掉什么？”莱从沙发的另一端直起身体，坐起来，靠近萨维塔，他举起手里的杯子，轻快地碰了碰萨维塔的杯子，接着吻了一下他的嘴唇。年轻的男人没有逃避，也没有迎合他，只用那双眼睛凝视他，其中一只已经对光毫无反应，他的嘴唇因温暖的空气和热咖啡变得更柔软。  
“我的赌注很不错，巴里，”莱靠回去，重新陷入沙发的另一端，把驯鹿花纹的杯子捧在脸前，故作可爱，牢牢盯着萨维塔，“如果我真的输了，我打算输掉未来所有的梦。”  
莱说得慢条斯理，随后知道这句话起了作用，像是用冷冻枪瞬间冻起萨维塔心脏里泛起的波纹，涟漪可能既轻又小，稍纵即逝，却还是在冷冻枪下现了形。  
萨维塔露出一个不理解的表情，愣了几秒，然后笑了起来。  
莱看着他，萨维塔笑起来很好看，他似乎只在掩饰不安和感到痛苦的时候才露出笑容。  
“这是个空头赌注，莱，你是我的想象，现在我的幻想企图说服我，告诉我，一无所有失去神速力的我能够对抗一切？”他笑得更厉害了，轻轻眯起眼睛，弯起嘴角，眼睛里的光更深也更暗，“也有可能你是神速力塑造而出，怂恿我对抗它，想看我摔得更惨。”  
动物的防御反射，莱想，你捡回一只受伤的动物，希望为它提供帮助，但它感到害怕，希望在屋子的黑暗里待着，只想躲过风暴就立刻离开。  
“你不愿意承认我的存在，因为你非常害怕，巴里。”莱简单指出来，随即打住，没有继续往下说。萨维塔一方面依赖他，一方面抵抗他，他害怕这一切突然消失，摔得更重更惨。  
受过伤的艾伦不再说话，莱觉得他生气了。愤怒让他疼痛，他用手压住断掉的肋骨，改变了坐姿，闭上眼睛，再睁开。他深深呼吸，又因呼吸而更加疼痛，最后不得不重新躺到沙发上。  
莱站起来，给了他新的止痛药，他没有喝水，把那些药片直接吞了下去。  
莱看着他，想起莉莎，莉莎十几岁时总和他赌气，如果莱不去哄她，她会更加生气然后摧毁很多东西。最开始莉莎只有他，现在萨维塔也只有他，莱非常懂这种依赖关系里微妙的部分——他们永远不想承认你有多么重要，推开你，否认你的话，却在孤独的时候希望你走过来。  
我在梦里像哄我妹妹那样哄一个失去了力量的极速者，莱想，而我的赌注是我今后所有的梦。这太荒诞了。  
莱站起来，走到沙发的另一端，坐在扶手上，用手拨开萨维塔的头发，把手指放在他的太阳穴旁。萨维塔的血管跳得很快，他没有反抗，闭着眼睛，可能正头痛欲裂。莱用手指按压他的血管。年轻男人深深呼吸，始终很安静。这点倒是和莉莎不同，莉莎被戳穿又被安慰时会大吵大闹让莱赶紧滚开。  
“你想睡了吗？”莱问，“今天你必须睡在床上，从沙发上掉下来会重新伤害你的肋骨。”  
“我想醒着。”他说。  
这表明他并不是那么生气，如果他希望逃离莱，只需要入睡，再醒来。  
他不会惹我生气，不会大吵大闹，莱想，如果我把他赶走，他就失去了避难所。  
“你的今天有多长？”莱问他。  
“感觉像一世纪，但我猜测大约十几天，也有可能是四五个月。”  
“这几个时间差距非常大。”  
“疼痛影响我对时间的感知。”他说话时声音低沉沙哑，他曾是作为闪电侠的那个巴里·艾伦。莱很难想象这一点，他看过闪电侠的照片，他的眼睛和萨维塔不一样。  
人们总是会被一些事情改变，莱想起自己。  
疼痛令萨维塔没有喝掉太多水，把食物吞咽到胃里的过程似乎让他受伤的地方更痛，如果一只动物受伤了，知道自己今晚好不了，要在疼痛和绝望里度过整个晚上，然后迎接第二天新的疼痛，莱相信就是萨维塔现在表现得这样。他不打算尽早休息，即使疼痛折磨着他。  
莱打算说说自己的故事，以转移他的注意力，既然他现在既疼痛又绝望，就更适合做一个倾听者而不是讲述者。  
“我知道这种疼痛影响时间感知的感觉。我进过少管所，成年之后立刻因为抢劫被关进了铁山监狱。你拿着你的编号，正面拍一张、侧面来两张，像透了杂志社模特，感觉很不错。监狱里最开始的日子不好过，疼痛、黑暗、折磨，狱警和囚犯都不喜欢我。洗澡时我的血顺着冷水流进下水道。有人要逼你低头，就打碎你的牙，拔掉你的指甲，”他伸出一只手指，那根手指上的指甲有些畸形，然后他两手交叉，放在脸前，“他们希望你崩溃，哭泣，求饶，如果你什么也不干，显得冷酷无情，能承受一切，像个稻草人或者铁皮人，就会有一些人觉得你是个难搞的硬汉，你赢得一些人的尊重，慢慢获得一些地位。但依旧会被打、得到血和伤痕，重点在于活下来。活下来就会有机会复仇，摧毁他们。”他喝了一口热可可，这种喜欢热巧克力加棉花糖的喜好是什么时候养成的？因为它热量惊人，喝下去就能恢复体力，让你死不了，只要死不了，就存在机会，“就是这种东西让你变成你自己，你试图摧毁一切，即使在最糟糕的时候依旧希望摧毁一切。你只要等待，继续等待，等待你获取力量而别人失去了。”  
这段话似乎起了作用，萨维塔看着他。莱向他展示脆弱，这是共情的关键，让他感觉自己也可以向莱展示绝望。  
“但我不知道什么时候是尽头，疼痛折磨我的感官，让我以为过了二十年，十年，可能只有几个月，几天……不存在一个确切的服刑时间，我只知道什么时候折磨会开始，却不知道它何时结束。”他看着手里的杯子，“它摧毁我，让我死掉，然后再让我活过来。死亡不再是逃避问题的手段。我缺乏活下去的理由。”  
“现在你凭借什么在支撑？”  
“我不知道。可能就是逃到你这里来。没什么别的了。我想了很久，没别的了。莱死了，我想念他，在神速力的折磨中制造一个可以让我逃避的地方。”  
“你觉得我是你制造的幻象？”  
“是的。”  
“我可不是。也不是你认识的那个莱纳德·斯纳特。”莱朝他那边靠一靠，舒服地侧倚在沙发背上看着他，“我看过他的资料，他是你所在的宇宙的我，但遇到的很多事情与我不一样，比如我没有试图当个英雄——我从不听人劝，一定比他更喜欢钱，开水泥厂和赌场，在俄国买过一辆坦克。我不会做浪费我发财的事情。现在我劝你加入我，也是因为觉得你能够让我赚更多的钱。”莱捏住他的下巴亲了他一下，“不过我倒是有点嫉妒你说的那个我自己哩。适当的邪恶的善良和适当的邪恶能得到你的爱，”他露出冷冻队长的笑容，这种笑容通常意味着有事情要发生，“他应该为了你保护好他自己。我会这么做，我要在这里活着，帮助你，把你弄出去。我想用你捞钱来着，就必须帮助你。我对金钱的热爱会让我好好地冷静地思考。”  
萨维塔看着他，莱把手指放在他的耳朵后面，他们的脸离得非常近。萨维塔的呼吸很热，莱觉得他可能有点发烧。  
“他在意闪电侠，过去的我，他们玩猫捉老鼠游戏，巴里以为这种关系能够持续，他说莱可以成为更好的人……”他停顿，拉远距离，看着跳动的炉火，“这是巴里的错。他不应该那么说，他以为这么说，等莱成为和他一个阵营的人，他就有勇气对他说我很在乎你，但是很多事情都来不及了……他应该早点说，可能一切都会改变。”萨维塔深深吸了一口气，莱看见了他的眼泪在眼睛里，被炉火照得发亮，“这是我的错，过去的我的错。我以为来得及……我只有杀了艾瑞斯，巴里才能变成我，但如果莱还在，就不会有现在的我，不会有萨维塔……”他的声音颤抖着，眼眶潮湿，不断地深呼吸，“如果莱当时活着，我从神速力逃出来受伤之后，就能去找他。巴里的朋友属于巴里，不属于我……但莱可能会给我一个地方住……”他的声音颤抖得厉害，再也说不下去。  
莱抱住他，动作很轻。萨维塔用手紧紧抓住莱背后的衣服，他没有贴得很近，伤口还在疼痛，他把眼睛压在莱的肩膀上。  
“他当然会，给你一个地方住，给你吃的东西。这就是我现在做的，为你打开门。”  
萨维塔在他的肩膀上颤抖，他哭的时候总是显得害羞，莱把手指插进他柔软的头发里。  
区分萨维塔和闪电侠的诀窍难道是发胶？如果不是他怀里的这个巴里·艾伦在哭泣，他可能要把这个笑话讲出来。  
萨维塔的体温更高了，莱给了他一杯新的热茶，他问他是否准备去休息。萨维塔坚持了一会儿，决定不再坚持。莱协助他去床上，除了肋骨断了之外，他的腿上和背后也都是淤青。他流了一次鼻血，用手背擦掉，弄到了衣服上，莱给他换上新的T恤。

萨维塔躺到床上，长长地喘气。莱把手放到他的头上，他的体温变得更高，疼痛和发炎占据他的身体，他不再说话，只是痛苦地喘气。莱帮他穿上一件蓝色的连帽衫，把怀表放进他的手心里。  
“它是个秒表，能计量时间，几天，几个月，乃至几年……你醒来，就按下它，让它开始计时，等你回到这里，敲我的门，再按一次，这样我们就能知道在神速力的一天中，你经过了多长的时间。”莱说。如果每天的时间有规律可循，便能推算出每一轮的长短，将怀表设成倒计时模式，这会使得萨维塔感到时间变短，更容易度过。  
萨维塔睁开眼睛，看着莱给他的怀表，他握紧它，抬起眼睛看看莱，然后把它放进口袋里。他深重地呼吸，轻轻咳嗽，缓慢地伸出手，握紧莱的手，闭上眼睛。他看上去非常疲惫，似乎每一秒都可能睡着，莱怀疑他一直撑着不睡。  
莱把另外一只手放在萨维塔的手背上，年轻男人又一次睁开眼睛看他。他每次看他都需要稍微转动一下脑袋，把没有瞎的那只眼睛正对他。他像一只受伤的动物，莱知道他信任他。莱喜欢他，萨维塔符合他对男人的审美，他觉得自己对他有责任，这感觉很奇怪，他想触碰他，爱抚他，和他做爱，把他操出来。  
“我想让你抱着我。”萨维塔说，他声音沙哑，咽喉里像被什么东西堵住了。  
莱把外套脱掉，躺到床上去，从后面抱住他，握住他的双手，考虑到萨维塔倒霉的肋骨，莱的动作很轻。萨维塔滚烫的体温透过那件连帽衫传递到莱的身体中。如果他不发烧，莱准备给他穿冷冻队长的羽绒衫睡觉，莱的任何物品都不会随着新的一次重启而消失，萨维塔应该穿一件更暖和的衣服，然后走进森林的雪里。  
萨维塔缓慢而艰难地翻过身来，面对着莱，他抓住莱的衣服，抱住他，把上半身埋进他的身体中，他的动作很重，抱他抱得很紧，肋骨骨折的疼痛让他发出嘶嘶声。但他还是没有放开莱，他紧紧抓住他后背的衣服，贴紧他，试图把高瘦的身体藏在他的身体当中。  
莱把手放在他的脖子后面，萨维塔的皮肤烫得像火，他吻了他的额头：“该睡觉了，巴里，睡上一觉，疼痛消失，像魔法。”  
“像进入一场噩梦，”萨维塔说，“闭上眼睛，睡上一觉，然后在新的噩梦中醒来。”  
“记得使用那块怀表，在你没有放弃之前，游戏都会继续。是游戏，就有赢得可能。”莱发觉很难安慰他，他说不出“一切都会变得更好”，他自己也不确定这场游戏到底是什么规则，有没有尽头，如果他说“一切都会变得更好”这对萨维塔太不公平，“我会在这里，等你回来找我。晚安，巴里。”他又吻了他一下，萨维塔把头埋在他的肩膀那儿，年轻男人重重地呼吸，滚烫的鼻息喷在他的锁骨上。  
莱搂着他，抚摸他的背部，试图让他更舒服一点。

萨维塔睡着了，他的呼吸变得比刚刚平静，但依旧显得混乱又炙热。  
他会在梦中做梦吗？莱想，他用手抚摸他的头发，轻揉他的耳垂，吻他的鼻尖。他想在这儿一直陪着他，抱着他睡一晚上。他小心地把手臂从萨维塔的身体下方抽出来，离开他的身体。他爬下床，给萨维塔塞好被子，让他继续睡。  
莱穿上暖和的厚羽绒服，看了一眼熟睡的萨维塔，离开了卧室。他拿上冷冻枪，戴好皮手套，将一把十五厘米长的短刀塞进腰际，背上挂在墙上的猎枪，他从柜子上拿下一只背包，检查了里面的指南针、绳索、打火石、手电筒、火柴、水壶、酒瓶、墨镜、急救药品、鱼线、军刀、巧克力……东西一应俱全，保证他不会死在外头。他给水壶灌上热巧克力，酒瓶里灌满伏特加。  
莱推开门，走进白色的雪里。

森林的晚上因为积雪而显得光亮，在萨维塔醒来之前，莱至少有6个小时探索和了解这片森林，弄清楚神速力到底在搞些什么名堂。他很擅长做这个，擅长计划，擅长推理，擅长找到事物的规律。  
推开门并没有遇到什么阻碍，走进雪里也没有，积雪在靴子下嘎吱作响的声音让他感觉很熟悉，冷的感觉传进他裸露在外面的皮肤当中，进而钻入他的身体。他不害怕寒冷，相反享受这种冷酷的触觉。不过积雪接近膝盖的森林依旧是个猛兽，随便就能将他吞没。  
莱始终对寒冷怀抱一种发自内心的敬畏。他居住在寒冷的中城，从他有记忆开始，冬天接近半年那么长。河流结冰的时候，他会去冰面上玩，男孩们在那里打架、奔跑、溜冰、玩雪橇。融雪时，他们在那里比赛谁敢走得更远，走到冰最薄的地方。有几个男孩就这么死在河里。  
寒冷是一种莱自始自终很了解也迷恋的东西，他去热带的那几次，疯狂地想念冰的触感，似乎只有一座冰雪之城才能够让他冷静思考。米克喜欢热的东西，住在中城的最开始几乎令他发狂，但人们最终都会爱上冰雪，或者死在冰雪里。  
莱握着指南针，它看上去功能良好，他在向正南走。天上没有月亮，只有一些根本无法辨识的星星，所有的树木都已经落完了叶，挂上了雪的虬枝如柔软的长条棉花糖。莱抬起头，环视周围，森林寂静无声，像一个人在疯狂之前听到的最后声响——什么也没有，只有雪是一切，它吸收了所有声响，捕获它们、囚禁它们、杀死他们。  
在雪地里走路不用手电筒，到处都很亮。积雪很深，莱的速度并不快。等醒来之后，他会去想象一辆雪地摩托，靠步行可走不了多远，找不出整个森林的秘密。今天他只准备稍微了解一下这个森林，如果他走出了三五公里，没有回到小屋，萨维塔就醒了，那会发生什么事情？一切都是未知。  
他继续往前走，森林还是寂静无声，没有任何鸟、虫子、小兽的声音，他知道一些蠕虫会钻进树干内部，被冻成冰，等待明年的到来，又一次苏醒。森林里当然也会有动物，北极狐、猫头鹰、老鼠……他听过那些去冻土带捕捉北极狐的故事，最后你出现幻觉，感觉雪中有女巫师在迎接你，用无止尽的爱恋呼唤你，纠缠你，然后你死在雪里。据说女巫师的心是从冻土里长出来的哩。  
半个小时之后，莱发现呼吸变得比之前困难，海拔并没有升高，他确信自己是在平地上行走。他回头看，向前看，往旁边看，景色如出一辙。  
莱曾经有两次差点死在雪里，一次是雪崩，一次就是这样，走在无尽的森林里。他的心底有着对冰雪森林的恐惧，也有着一种不切实际的疯狂自信——我是在梦中，而我必须找出怎么帮助萨维塔。他觉得自己有些部分爱上了他，他知道这听起来多么不可思议。今天当他吻他的时候，就觉得自己已经爱上他了。人可真容易在梦里爱上别人，他想。

森林吸纳了所有的声音，莱停下脚步，四处望去，很快怀疑自己的耳朵是不是失去了听觉。只有行走时雪的声音，让他知道自己的感官还在运作。他所看到的森林和萨维塔一样吗？对于这点他始终怀疑。从小屋中走出来时，他并未看见萨维塔经过雪地所留下的痕迹，雪一尘不染，像未被触碰过的棉花糖。萨维塔之前敲过门，从正门进的屋，门口却没有任何脚印，窗外当时没有在下雪。  
树下大雪及膝，温度却只有零下四度。莱走了半小时也没有损失掉身体的温度。萨维塔每天都是在受伤的情况下穿越森林，他的头发上曾经沾有叶片，他说过自己奔跑时被树根绊倒，跌进溪水里。莱所看到的森林则被厚雪覆盖，这样的环境难以奔跑，一个受伤的人也不可能随意穿过这么长的距离。  
或许我踏出小屋所看见的森林和萨维塔看见的森林，是截然不同的两个，莱想。  
莱的呼吸变得更困难，这时距离他离开小屋大约过了五十分钟。如果神速力要阻止他往外面走，他就无论如何也不可能找到森林的边缘。似乎在这连续而漫长的梦境中，他困于森林。他感到肺部受到挤压，疼痛从手指传递到四肢，鼻腔里一股温热流动，他用手一摸，手心里都是血。莱试图用手指捂住鲜血，血顺着手指缝滴到外套上，滴到雪里，像小小的红色的花。他用袖子把鼻血擦干。脚趾已经麻痹，他知道这并不只是因为冷。他全身都在痛。  
快到森林边缘了？他想，神速力不希望我走出森林，神速力不希望我远离小屋。我离开屋子越远，受伤就越严重。  
莱看了看手表，离出门过了五十二分钟，他的耳孔开始流血，鼻腔里也都是血，他头痛欲裂，肠子绞成一团，心脏刺痛，肺部难以呼吸。  
他不能再往前走了。  
莱停下脚步，剧烈咳嗽起来，血从他的口中咳出，溅在雪地上。看不见的力量似乎想要碾碎他的身体，他知道自己如果再往前走，心脏就会被挤碎。他靠在树洞边休息，深呼吸，吞了几口伏特加，试图让自己振奋起来，却咳嗽得更厉害，血溅在雪里。他的骨骼传递着剧痛，肌肉刺痛无力。  
莱挣扎着站起来，咳嗽，流血，往回走。血一路顺着他的手指滴在雪地上。他开始意识到萨维塔的绝望从何而来：神速力并不是一个遵循物理规则的玩家，只要它想，它可以轻而易举地折磨一个人，摧毁一个人。每一次，它都这样对待萨维塔。萨维塔像它的一个玩具，它不断地折磨他，不断地逼他到崩溃的边缘，最终它希望得到什么？它希望他臣服，成为它的奴隶？  
这太残忍了，莱想，他的牙齿上都是血，他用袖子擦掉流进嘴里的鼻血，萨维塔失去了一切，他一无所有，你想从一个一无所有的人手里夺走什么？他只剩下脆弱的生命。  
活下去并不是件简单的事，莱的一些记忆从脑海中苏醒，他记得莉莎和母亲都在哭，他也在哭，在他杀死父亲之前，他挨过不少打，有时候是玻璃瓶，有时候是皮带，旧的伤口没有好，新的伤口就覆盖身体。他总是怀疑自己能否能活到十四岁，他所做的一切只是为了活下去，萨维塔就像他小时候的自己——怀疑自己很快就会死去，死在今晚，死在明天清晨，或者死在噩梦里。恐惧在心中扎了根，无法除去。在对死亡的恐惧里，还有对生命的渴望和厌恶。萨维塔有明显的自毁倾向，他既希望活下去，被人关心，又觉得自己不值得得到爱，死亡是尽早的解脱。  
顺着来时的痕迹，莱不会迷路，他走得离小屋越近，身体痛苦的状况就随之减轻，他不再流鼻血，不再咳嗽和疼痛，呼吸变得顺畅，心脏也恢复到正常跳动。四周和他来时一样，只是一片普通的森林。  
莱推开门，拍打腿上和身上的雪，脱掉厚重的外套挂在门边，脱下靴子靠在一旁。他径直穿过客厅，走到卧室，萨维塔依旧在熟睡，木材燃烧的声音充斥在房间里，火光照亮了地板，在天花板上投下阴影。这使莱产生了一丝安心。钝痛依旧存在于他的肌肉和骨骼，他满脸都是没有擦干净的血，耳孔和指甲缝里，血已经凝固，变成了深暗红色的碎屑。莱走进浴室，脱掉衣服，打开淋浴，站在水下，把脸上身上的血洗干净，他的身体上出现了一些淤青，分布在后背和胸口，这是他试图走出森林的代价。血融入热水，流过身体，变成了粉红色的水流，钻入下水道。这感觉很熟悉——在水下洗掉血迹、对着镜子缝合伤口、把头发上的血洗干净……在他的成长过程中，他熟悉这些事。血会让头发变成一缕一缕，干了之后就像几天没洗的粘腻发胶。头发里出人意料地能藏很多血，洗澡的时候它们像融化的热可可，从头顶流遍全身，让人看起来是从血骷髅里钻出来的。莱尽快拥有了短发。  
洗完澡，莱把短发擦干，换上干净的黑色线衫。他走到那张信息图之前，补充入今天得知的新东西，包括他单独踏入森林，那里没有萨维塔的脚印，他离小屋越远，身体就越受到折磨……他看着那面墙，感到自己身处一个庄家掌握太多信息的赌局，赌局里，庄家制定了种种苛刻的规则，让每一次下注都变得生死攸关。他要如何在一场不公平的赌局里帮助萨维塔获胜？或许他永远也不能帮助他逃离。但既然他在梦中来到了神速力里，就一定存在意义。他总是在不公平的赌局里挣扎，为了莉莎，为了他自己，为了活下去。  
莱走进卧室，脚步很轻，火光照在他的脸上。萨维塔睡得很沉，他的呼吸声里夹杂着上呼吸道、气管、肺部的嘈杂声响。莱把手放在他的脖子那儿，他的体温依旧很烫。莱的动作又轻又小心，以免把萨维塔吵醒，如果他苏醒，莱也会从自己的梦中醒来，他会从家中的床上爬起来，面对一个真实的世界。  
莉莎生病的时候，莱也这么守在她的床边，寻求任何方式救她，不惜威胁更多的人，破坏更多的秩序。除了莉莎以外，他和世界的关联并不多，米克能算其一，萨维塔则是个彻底的例外。他反复问过自己好几次，为何他接纳并帮助萨维塔。一桩性价比很高的买卖，莱对自己说。萨维塔呼吸时身体轻微起伏，火光照在他被毁掉的半边脸上，莱看着他。谁不想在一个没有极速者的地球拥有一个极速者呢？虽然这个极速者失去了他的能力。莱合理化了理由，给自己的行为找到了存在的支撑。我首先认为他对我有足够的性吸引力，莱想，这是买卖的第一步和前提条件。他猜测这就是所谓的跨越宇宙的“羁绊”，他被卷了进来，不打算放手，想抓住他，把他占为己有。他检查萨维塔口袋里的怀表，确认它在那里。  
莱静静地坐在那儿，看着萨维塔。熟睡的年轻男人又瘦又虚弱。莱待了很久，突然又走出卧室，拿到记号笔，掰开萨维塔的手心，写下自己的电话号码。  
“有空给我打电话哦。爱心符号，爱心符号。——莱尼”


	8. Chapter 8

莱醒来，隔了一会儿，意识到自己身在何处，他在家里的床上，脱离了有萨维塔的梦境。他坐起来，掀开衣服，胸口没有淤青，梦境中的伤痛对现实没有影响。莱打开手机，有一条莉莎的语音电话，她说她在宅子里等他，要拿他的一些枪，另一条是他的会计的助理发送过来的讯息，使用架子上的一本老书才能够读懂其意义。莱读完讯息，出门，开车去一个有地下室的房子，从地下道走到另外一个宅子，在那里和莉莎、米克以及其他人见面。  
“你最近在忙点什么？”莉莎走过来问他，“我上次给你的消息用上了吗？”  
“在忙追求别人。”莱说，“刚刚交出我的手机号码，不知道能不能收到回音。”  
莉莎知道他在插科打诨，瞪了他一眼。  
“我们能进入社保系统查到整个中城的居民讯息吗？”莱一口喝掉副手递过来的加了白兰地的浓缩咖啡，走到技术工程师的身边。  
“可以，需要一点时间，不用很久，我们知道一个后门。你想查什么，老大？”  
“找出中城所有叫巴里·艾伦的人，把他们的资料都提取出来给我。”  
“好的，老大，二十分钟之后。”  
莱坐回自己的椅子，把一条腿架到另外一条腿上，他的副手、属下、会计助理走过来就一些事情征求他的意见。莱处理了关于小范围帮派争斗、财务状况、新置办地产、投资新工厂相关的事。在此之后，半小时前要求的资料也送到了他的手上。  
莱打开资料，中城有九个叫巴里·艾伦的人，八个男人，一个女人，职业有律师、政客、超市物流和流浪汉等，年龄参差不齐，并没有一个人长得像闪电侠或者萨维塔。也就是说，他所在的中城并没有一个人对应萨维塔所在的中城的巴里·艾伦。  
“老大，我们找到了你昨天要求的量子物理学家的电话，现在我需要拨给他吗？”  
“是的，现在。”  
副手拿来电话，莱把它贴上耳朵。  
“威尔斯教授，很抱歉在这样一个晴朗的早晨打扰你。”  
“无赖帮的老大对量子物理感兴趣，让我受宠若惊。”  
“我看到了你对于平行宇宙的理论文章，非常令人钦佩。”  
“谢谢你阅读了它，那只是理论。”  
“人在平行宇宙中进行穿越可能吗？”  
“理论上可能，但对于我们所在的宇宙来说，非常困难，它和其他平行宇宙的物理联系很少，我试图找过量子痕迹，结果并不好。我们所在的宇宙处于一个被我称为’拐角’的宇宙位置，它和其他宇宙的联系太弱了。”  
“是否可能存在一种宇宙力量，可以联系不同宇宙中的人。”  
“宇宙力量？宇宙中一切力量都尊崇物理规则，可能我们没有发现你所说的这种力量。”  
“一种产生极速的力量，它可能存在吗？拥有这种力量的人，会跑得非常快，甚至超越光速。”  
“如果相对论是正确的，光速不能被超越，斯纳特先生，目前尚未有证据和推论现实爱因斯坦是错别的，当然，除非你找到了证据。”  
“接近光速呢？”  
“理论上可能。但一个人奔跑的速度接近光速，恕我直言，听起来没有任何可信之处。最近你看了什么科幻小说吗？”  
“在梦里读了一本，威尔斯教授，于是变得非常、非常好奇。”  
“重点在于是什么力量支撑这种速度，得到这样的速度需要巨大的能量。如果你真的好奇，读读我的新书，了解一些基础知识，先生。”  
“感谢你的回复，教授，我会给无赖帮都买上一本。”  
“如果你有了一些新的理论，可以给我继续来电，也欢迎你来星辰实验室参观。”  
莱与他道谢，挂断了电话。

莱在大宅里度过了整整一天，有咖啡、热巧克力和无赖帮，他处理了不少事，在夜晚到来时重新坐回桌前。他把左手放在右臂上，被撞到的骨骼还在隐隐作痛，那是三个多月前的伤，他被一辆车撞了。那是一个莽撞的年轻司机，并不涉及帮派争斗。莉莎扬言要把年轻人杀掉，她总是在和莱作对，遇到这种事却表现出希望消灭一切威胁到莱的人的本性。莱阻止了她，他只是走了正常的法律流程，追诉年轻人的责任。莱打了半个月的石膏，莉莎最先在上面签名，米克认为这行为无比愚蠢，最后也签了名，祝莱早日康复。三个月后的今天，莱的右臂依旧隐隐作痛，X光显示骨骼已经基本长好，他怀疑这可能是他的骨骼不再年轻，恢复力大不如前，也有可能只是心理上的影响。莱可以并擅长用左手开枪，使用冷冻枪时也不需要什么准心，他决定不去想自己时不时隐隐作痛的右臂。他擦着冷冻枪，泛起的念头是，他会在哪一天重新梦见萨维塔。如果如威尔斯教授说的那样，他们所在的地球和其他平行宇宙的联系很少，这就能够解释为什么他从黑市买来的资料如此单薄，也说明他和萨维塔之间的关联极其容易破碎。莱对神速力一无所知，对萨维塔也了解不多。神速力主导着梦的剧情，而他却要自不量力地去挑战赌局的庄家，一种宇宙力量。

莱再次梦到萨维塔是三天之后的晚上，他忘记梦是怎么开头的了——在梦中永远想不起哪儿才是开端。他躺在小屋的沙发上，读一本书，突然意识到自己来到了梦中。他站起来，环视四周，那件昨晚出门时所穿的外套挂在门边，靴子旁还有雪化成的水渍，仿佛他从来没有离开过这个房间。  
莱去厨房里准备晚餐，敲门声响起时，他走到门旁，打开门。  
萨维塔站在门外，看起来很累，眼睛却是亮着的。这很不错，莱想，他对萨维塔露出笑容，让他进来。关门之前，莱往外看去，黑色森林里的雪很薄，和他上一次出门时截然不同。他关上门。  
“这次没受伤？”莱问。  
“没有受伤。这一次重复了上上次的挑战，我在星辰实验室里，一个人，逃不出去。”萨维塔从口袋里掏出莱给他的那块怀表，“时间是52天，在第52天的时候，我逃了出去。”  
他这次有试图杀掉自己吗？即使他在过程中充满了自毁和自杀倾向，现在看起来还算不错。  
“坐到桌子前面，我给你准备了晚餐，龙虾浓汤、烤牛排、色拉和煮蔬菜。”莱让他坐下，给他倒了一杯水，一杯葡萄酒，“我这三天里不停地想象龙虾，才有了这碗汤哩。”他把包含浓汤在内的食物一一端到萨维塔的面前，坐在那里看萨维塔吃东西。  
莱很享受这个画面——萨维塔坐在桌前狼吞虎咽，生怕食物会长腿跑掉。  
“这52天的挑战比上次更难还是更简单？”  
“也很难，没有上次那么糟糕。中途有一段时间，我还是想把自己杀了，”萨维塔说得很轻松，这和莱自己有点像，在痛苦结束之后，把它描述得非常简单，“我还是没有杀掉自己，所以才能来吃你的龙虾浓汤。上一次，我计数到第二个月，无法坚持下去。实验室里分不清白天和黑夜，我像一只永远活在日光灯下的实验老鼠。”他沾着浓汤吃掉了一整篮面包，莱又给他拿了一篮。  
见萨维塔还想继续说下去，莱拿着热可可坐在椅子上静静看着他。  
“你的怀表是个锚定物，让我知道白天和黑夜，知道过了多久。有它我才度过了这么多天。”萨维塔伸出右手，手心里的记号笔痕迹已经消失，“还有你的电话号码和留言，我努力把它保留下来来着，可它还是渐渐变淡，后来就消失了……不过我记住你的电话了。”  
“不给我打个电话吗，巴里，守在电话旁可真是伤心。”  
萨维塔笑了笑，继续吃晚餐。他伸手去拿酒杯，眼睛往左手手腕看了一眼，又赶紧收回手，拉了拉袖子。虽然他的速度很快，莱还是看见了那几条已经愈合的刀伤。  
“……有一些时候还是很难度过，有一周或者两周时间，我记不清楚了。”萨维塔解释说，眼睛黯淡下来，他盯着牛肋排，不看莱，试图让对话变得轻松，“这算是最轻松的一次，从我进入神速力以来。”  
他割了自己几刀，自残又或者试图自杀，却称这是最轻松的一次。莱知道哪一次都不会轻松，在他自己的童年，无论怎样被威胁、被辱骂、被恐吓，只要有一天他没有被揍得很惨，只要有一天他没有被扔进阁楼里锁着，那就是“轻松的一天”。  
萨维塔把莱给他的所有东西都吃完了，他放下餐具，站起来，把餐具拿进厨房。“我有52天没有吃东西了，实验室里没有任何东西可以吃，我不会饿，不会渴，忘记吃东西和消化是什么感觉，像已经死了的鬼魂。”  
“作为一个52天没有吃东西的人，你吃得有点真少，两根牛肋排、三碗煮蔬菜和色拉、四碗浓汤、两杯葡萄酒、两篮面包……再来点吗？”莱笑着看他。  
“当我还有神速力时，食量是现在的十倍。”  
“我后悔了。把你收入无赖帮可能会导致我的破产。”  
“如果有神速力，我可以为你抢银行。”  
“用超级速度抢银行？让一件事情太简单就丧失了美感，巴里。”  
“让一件事情太难，你就会被打败。”  
莱和他一起把用过的餐具扔进厨房的水池里：“这次你受伤了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“准备先洗个澡？”  
“我想先坐一会儿，有点累。”  
“我给你冲咖啡，去沙发上坐着。”  
莱醒来的这几天学了点手冲咖啡的技术，他以为这辈子都不会去学怎么冲咖啡。遇到萨维塔，他在一些细节上改变了。  
“你喜欢咖啡，我喜欢热巧克力，我们可真是天生一对。”莱把咖啡端到萨维塔的面前，自己喝一杯热巧克力，上面飘着白色的棉花糖。他们静静把餐后的热饮喝完。  
“你的衣服上为什么会有血？”萨维塔放下杯子，问。  
“哪里？”莱反问。  
“挂在门口那件外套上，袖口有血，领口也有，你受伤了？”  
“现在没有受伤，上一次你走后，我踏入了森林。这个问题之后再谈论。”莱看着他，“把你的外套脱下来，巴里。”  
“为什么？”萨维塔警惕地反问，慌张写在他的脸上。他总是把情绪放在脸上，又稚嫩又让莱喜欢。他被莱从黑市上买到的那份资料描述为：残暴的、易怒的……这些性格都是懦弱和渴望被关心的伪装。莱见过太多这样的人。  
“我要检查你的身体。”莱用命令的口气说话。他在萨维塔脆弱时为他提供帮助，在萨维塔迷茫时采取命令的口吻，这两者都能够让萨维塔服从。萨维塔很简单就能看穿，很简单就能被操纵，如果他遇到的是一个希望把他毁掉的人，他很快就会被彻底摧毁。  
萨维塔把手放在连帽衫的拉链上，他停顿了一会儿，将拉链拉下来，拉到底。他把衣服脱掉，露出里面的T恤。莱看见他受过伤的肩膀。  
萨维塔并不喜欢自己的身体，展示它让他不知所措，再加上自残的痕迹，他的全身都书写着紧张。他的右手手腕和上臂上存在明显的刀伤，深又长的疤痕有五道，浅的疤痕至少有十几道。  
“还有吗，巴里？”莱问。  
“没了。”萨维塔说，他轻轻动动嘴唇，似乎想说“我不是巴里”，又忍住了。  
“你上次在星辰实验室里没有试图弄伤自己。你说这次更轻松，却这么做了。”莱说。或许萨维塔的情况更坏，承受力更弱，他自己却发现不了。  
“我现在还活着，这就够了。”萨维塔把右手放在左手腕上，“我意识到不对劲，可是忍不住，有两周真的很难……我一个人，没人听得见我说话，没人看得见我，我是实验室的幽灵。我不会对星辰实验室造成任何影响，有好几次我试图写封遗书，第二天一大早字迹就消失了……没人受得了这个。”  
“我认为神速力知道你最害怕的事，它加以利用。”  
“我害怕什么？”萨维塔笑起来，显得不屑一顾。  
“害怕被世界遗忘。”莱说。  
“这已经不是个问题了。”萨维塔保持不屑一顾的笑容，右手不自觉地抓挠左手的伤疤，他脸上的戏谑过于刻意，让莱觉得有点可怜，“你说你所在的宇宙没有极速者，却在第二次叫我巴里·艾伦。你是通过什么知道的，一些找来的资料？闪电侠的资料一定很多，而我的资料一定很少，所以你最开始并不认识我，资料上一定没写太多关于我的事，你后来知道的事都是听我说的。”莱看到萨维塔的防备心理升腾起来，只要一提及被人认可这件事，他就会害怕和生气，“我消失之后，他们就把我忘了，没人记得。它不再是问题了，在我的宇宙中，我已经消失，这是一个既定事实。我从来没有，也不再会因为被人记着这件事感到茫然。它对我来说不重要，我曾经是速度之神，现在暂时性失去了速度而已。”他声音拔高，抱着手臂，防御的特征更明显地出现在他的身上。  
“坐到我身边来。”莱说，他得把萨维塔的这种自怨自艾压制在摇篮里，他可不想一整晚和他就此吵架。  
萨维塔不再说话，也没有照做，莱看着他，不重复命令，只是等待。年轻男人在十秒后挪了过来，在莱的身边坐下，被开启的攻击防御机制运转着，他的身体紧张、僵硬，手指一直在摸索伤疤。莱拥抱了他，抚摸他的背，等待他在他怀里慢慢放松下来。莱能够感受到萨维塔的对抗性逐渐转化为无可奈何。之后他又重重地拥抱了他一下，然后拉远距离，看着他。  
“承认弱点让你不容易被打败，这是生存法则之一。”莱看着他，继续刚刚的话题，“我的弱点是莉莎，如果是莉莎遇到危难，我很可能会牺牲自己去救她。所以我尽量把莉莎保护得更好。而莉莎自己也能够认清局势，快速脱身，任何人要对付她都不容易。我们所有人都存在弱点，对付你的人，一定会选择弱点下手。神速力认为你的弱点是希望拥有朋友，被人铭记，它才会制造一个空荡荡的实验室，才会不断地幻化成你曾经的朋友伤害你。但他们都不是真的，他们忘掉你也好，记住你也好，他们都是全息影像，你在看一场有感触有知觉的VR电影，只有我是真的，一个不属于你所在的宇宙的局外者。”  
莱对萨维塔露出笑容，他让他背对他坐着，开始用手指揉他的后颈。他的手顺着肌肉滑动，动作缓慢且坚定，萨维塔僵硬的肩膀和颈部肌肉在莱的手指下渐渐放松。“我会记住你，你也会记住我，被记住不是什么大问题。”萨维塔细瘦的脖子很性感，被身体热量催生出的味道也是，性吸引力是个奇怪东西，莱当然会记住他，记住他闻起来和吻起来是怎样的，记住他进入他时他的热度和喘息，记住他的流血、流泪以及狼吞虎咽。  
最近莱甚至在担心自己的腹肌看起来够不够好，因为他很可能在某个梦里和他做爱，就像今晚。他在大宅三楼的健身房度过一两个小时，期间会有无赖帮的关键人物找上门，他要在跑步机上回答一些投资决策，听人汇报一大笔到期未还的代收款项，边调高跑步机的坡度边回答他允许他们采取怎样的极端手段，要求这间公司交出多少股份来弥补逾期的问题……他昨天在射击场一个人待了很长时间，想要证明右手的伤没有影响他射击的准度，打完靶之后，他像个男孩一样开始打啤酒瓶，因为四散的玻璃碎片而变得兴奋。这段时间他想用更多事情证明和肯定自己。该死的恋爱，他想，让人变得更愚蠢，更难以平静。  
莱吻了萨维塔的后颈，把脑袋侧靠在他的肩膀上。他的身体热量让他很舒服。莱快要忘记和人接触和拥抱有多舒服了，他总是独身一人。车祸之后莉莎就老想管着他，老是指使他的副手陪着他，他总是在“逃跑”。一个人待着让他自在，不需要爱情，用一些方式满足性，接着继续一个人待着。  
像这样把手放在一个人的肩膀上，从后面抱着他坐在沙发上，好像莱纳德·斯纳特是什么普通人，没有经营黑帮业务，不参与银行和艺术品劫案，是守法又无聊的中城公民。  
“作为一个52天没有洗澡和换衣服的人，你闻起来真不错。”  
“我洗了澡。”萨维塔转过来，用鼻尖蹭了蹭莱的额头，“还试图在水池里淹死自己。”  
“会游泳的人想在游泳池里把自己淹死是很难的，除非你的脚上灌满了水泥。”  
“我的脚会很暖和，水泥凝固时会发热。”  
他的玩笑让莱笑了。他们接了吻。简单的接吻就让他们都变硬，贴得很近使这一点很明显。  
“你说得没错。神速力想要用这种方法打垮我。”萨维塔转过来，面对莱，“直到如今我都坚持得还算不错。”  
莱凝视着他，他有一张远远不够坚定的脸，是脆弱、暴躁、柔软的表现，他绝对通过不了所谓的“超级罪犯面试”，挫折会让他满脸泪水。另外一个宇宙的莱纳德·斯纳特约他出去过吗？为什么另一个宇宙的莱纳德·斯纳特没有和他上床？他在等什么？他遇到了什么问题？他的处境很艰难？或许萨维塔、巴里·艾伦、闪电侠以及他的另一个自己都不如梦中这么诚实。他们闻到彼此对彼此的吸引力，却没有采取手段。也有可能那个宇宙的莱和他一样，习惯一个人。  
人们每时每刻都能做出截然相反的选择，这取决于当下的情绪和环境。未来总是在不断变化，没有人能决定未来，只能尽量去努力。  
“你做得确实很不错。”莱把手放在萨维塔有伤痕的那只手腕上，握住它，“我们不知道神速力什么时候会停手，也不知道它的目的。下一次，你也要使用怀表。”  
“我想把它设为52天，然后倒计时。”  
“一个冒险的做法，如果它不是52天？你的期待会落空，崩溃来得更快。在这种环境中待上接近两个月，每个人都会崩溃，不是你的问题。”  
“我会想着跑过来，跑进森林，跑到你这里，坚持下去。”  
“这么说我是个锚点咯？”莱明知故问，他吻他的嘴唇。  
萨维塔离得更近，他把两条腿放上沙发，和莱的腿缠在一起，他坐到莱的腿上，莱托着他的屁股抬头吻他。闻起来他们的味道混合到了一起，温暖、令人安心，同时夹杂着欲望。萨维塔表现得比之前那一次更主动，莱喜欢他这样，喜欢他知道自己必须抓住莱，别放开。莱的手绕过萨维塔的腰，在后面交握。萨维塔坐在莱的腿上，他们的勃起隔着裤子碰在一起。萨维塔用手捧着莱的脸，深深吻他。  
莱享受萨维塔抚摸他脖子和后背的触感，他不必担心萨维塔会伤害他，对萨维塔来说也是一样。他们都不必担心在这场梦境中、在森林的深处，对方会对自己造成伤害。莱很容易就嗅到威胁，此刻却并没有发现任何威胁的端倪，只有一种令他觉得可笑的信任和吸引力。萨维塔对他的信任尚有事实支撑——他认识他的二重身好几年，对莱来说，萨维塔三个月前还只是奇怪的梦中人物、资料上的寥寥数语。  
莱把手伸进萨维塔的衣服里，受伤的半边身体令他显得更性感，莱抚摸他的皮肤，感受他温热的身体随着深呼吸和情热在他手指下的起伏。他把他抱得很紧，下半身相贴摩擦。萨维塔的呼吸更热更急促。“莱——”他在他的耳边叫他，莱喜欢这个，喜欢他叫他的名字。“你想我怎么做？”莱问，他拉远距离看萨维塔。年轻男人掩饰那不知所措的害羞所采取的方式令人心动——他咬了一下里面的下唇，然后直直地看着莱。“都可以。”他回答。  
“你是说我可以对你做所以我希望的事情吗，巴里？”莱歪着头看他。萨维塔点了一下头。“我想听你说出来，巴里。”和他调情很有趣，他有单纯的害羞和单纯的欲望，剥开故作掩饰的外壳后，它们就赤裸裸地毫无保留。他很黏人，又喜欢哭，渴望爱却害怕，每一样莱都喜欢。“是的，你能对我做所有你希望的事情。”他的回答让莱的脊背一阵颤动，莱咬了一下他的鼻尖，萨维塔用柔软的嘴唇回吻了他一下。他本来身上长满尖刺，现在乖乖就擒，捕猎和拥有的感觉很好。  
“到床上去。”莱说，沙发很窄，他抱着他，连腿都难以伸直，在这么狭窄的地方，他没办法命令他做更多的事。“我还没有洗澡。”萨维塔回答。他已经完全硬了，却还在担心莱的床单。莱笑起来：“我对你没有洁癖。但如果你觉得沙发和地毯更性感，那我就在这里干你。”莱把他置入一个选择，让他变得犹豫起来。他不够成熟、不够冷静，伪装出的冷酷冰晶掉了一地之后，他只是个单纯的小伙子：没有和男性的性经验，面对暗恋的人的二重身，他显得害羞、真诚、迷茫。  
“资料里是没有太多关于你的内容。上次我问你是不是去床上，你说留在沙发，这次呢？或许沙发更让你喜欢，更能满足你的性癖？”  
“我不知道。”萨维塔顿了一下之后回答，莱知道这是一句诚实的回答，“我觉得床和沙发都很好，”他看着莱，“只要是和你的话。”  
莱没想到这个问题会迎来这样的回答，他拥有的这个破碎的巴里·艾伦用不解风情的愚蠢把前戏里调情变成了一次表白。  
莱深深吻他，胸膛里装填着开枪射击酒瓶时的饱满。他享受他对他的信任和心动。他不再强迫他做选择，只是发出明确的命令。“我会在沙发上干你。然后让你去洗澡，最后我会在床上干你。”  
萨维塔眼睛的颜色变得更深，莱听见他深深呼吸的声音，闻到他身上松针、泥土、雪地的味道。他的嘴唇被他吻得湿润，他凝视他。  
萨维塔吞了一次唾液，喉结上下动弹，莱把手放在他的脖子上，拇指抚摩他的喉结和脖子上的纹路。年轻男人的眼睛里有邀请也有不安。之前的几个晚上让莱发现他穿上衣服时更加主动，脱掉之后就试图隐藏。烧掉他半张脸和半边身体的力量也伤害了他的精神。这仿佛是剥开外壳的过程，莱想，让受过伤的流浪狗信任你。莱把手放在他受过伤的那半边脸上，萨维塔偏了偏脑袋。莱吻他眼睛上的伤疤，萨维塔闭上眼睛。  
莱把手伸进他的衣服里，抚摸他的身体——被烧伤的那一边和没有被烧伤的那一边。“我想穿着衣服做爱。”他握住莱的手腕。“意见驳回。这得我说了算。”莱说。他看见他的眼球又转了转，显得更加动摇，他知道此刻应该开始命令。“脱掉你的上衣。”莱把指令说出口。萨维塔停顿了几秒，照做，他脱掉莱给他的那件蓝色连帽衫，露出手臂和脖子前后，手腕和上臂的伤痕暴露无遗，他又缓慢地脱掉T恤，露出整个上半身。  
“你不太喜欢它们。”莱说，他用手指抚摸萨维塔的伤痕。  
“并不喜欢。”他说，“我也太瘦了。”  
“现在把裤子脱掉，躺在沙发上。”莱说。  
“这不公平，你穿着所有的衣服。”萨维塔发出抗议，但依旧顺从，他站起来，把外裤和内裤都脱掉。全身赤裸之后，他变得小心翼翼，连呼吸声都更轻，他不再抱怨什么，不再发出声音，也不看莱，只是躺到沙发上，身体很紧张。他原本已经半勃起了，紧张令他又软了下去。他闭上眼睛，觉得不安全，又很快睁开。莱看过很多人的紧张，知道每一种紧张是什么样，如果你是黑帮老大，就迟早学会利用别人的恐惧。他可以在萨维塔全身紧张的状态下操他，他可能更紧，更不要求，更安静，他能够很容易操到他哭出来。他很容易就能伤害他，毁了他，这反而令莱不想去尝试。萨维塔不是闪电侠，不是受人喜欢的那个，但神速力和他的宇宙没有资格这么对待他。  
年轻男人保持着平躺的状态，稍微偏过一点身体，把受过伤的右侧转向沙发里面，他用一只手遮住另外一只手手腕上的伤痕。  
莱爬到他的身上，沙发挤得要命，他必须把一条腿抵在萨维塔的两腿之间才不至于掉下去。  
“闭上眼睛。”莱说，“在我没有叫你睁开之前，别睁开。”莱亲吻他受过伤的额头，然后是他受过伤的眼睛、受过伤的脸颊。萨维塔咬着牙齿，身体僵硬又不安，他呼吸得很谨慎，感受得很谨慎。  
“你还是很漂亮。”莱说，“伤痕让你更特别，也让你更好看。你很漂亮。”他吻他的脖子，随后是伤痕累累的肩膀，他把他的身体掰正，吻他右侧的胸膛、下腹、侧腰。他进行得很慢，一寸一寸往下，亲吻他，抚摸他。这么大面积的伤口，莱不知道他当时是怎么处理的。他亲吻他手臂上的被自己用刀子割出的伤痕，它们有的愈合并不完全，还有红色的痕迹。莱伸出舌头舔伤口。  
萨维塔重新勃起了，他微微分开腿，试图用裸露在外的勃起寻找莱的膝盖，身体依旧僵硬不安。  
莱舔他的肚脐和下腹，舔他曾经受过伤的每一处地方。“不不不——”他把手放在眼睛上哭起来。  
“你之前说我可以对你做所有我希望的事情。你在反悔吗，巴里？你需要我停止，我就会停止。”  
“不——”他的喉咙里发出绝望的声音，手攥紧在体侧，“不——别停下来——”  
这对他来说很难，渴望又害怕。如果他拥有无数个夜晚，在这个监禁之后的晚上，他一定会说服莱让他穿上衣服。他不会像现在这么弱势，这么顺从。可事实是，经过五十二天比监狱更孤独的生活，他只能拥有一个夜晚。他无法不去抓住它，无法放弃从中寻找和获取活下去的力量。  
萨维塔的手握成拳头，莱掰开他蜷缩的手指，贴近他的手心。他的手指被莱的手指撑开，细长、僵硬、紧张、冰冷。莱用指腹摸索割伤的纹路，希望他的方式能够更完整地传递给他。他从不是个善言之人，也抗拒过多的身体接触，萨维塔成为一个例外，这种细致对待他人身体的方式令莱感觉陌生，也同时令他兴奋和感动，他想要与他接触，想要他的身体在他的方式下打开并放松，想要他为他射精和高潮。他交扣萨维塔的手指，亲吻他的腹部，年轻男人的肌肉在皮肤下收紧，随着他舌头的舔弄放松又收缩。他来到他的下腹，亲吻他已经勃起的性器，舔他敏感部分的皮肤，以他可能会喜欢的方式吮吸它们。“不——”萨维塔把手插进莱的头发，试图推开莱，他的眼睛依旧紧闭——莱要求他那么做。“我以为你喜欢这样。”莱停下。“我喜欢——但是……”他这样回答，声音颤抖着，试图把紧闭的眼睛藏在手的背后。莱爬到他的身上，拉开他的手，亲吻他的脸颊，他的脸颊尝起来是盐的味道，泪水的味道。  
莱的嘴唇松开他的下唇，再一次吻过他的喉结和肩膀，吻过他的胸膛和腹部，亲吻他的性器、睾丸、股间、大腿内侧，他硬得更厉害，却依旧在抗拒展示他的身体。莱沿着他的大腿慢慢向下亲吻，萨维塔在他的亲吻下扭动着身体，发出喘息声和哭泣声，他发出的声音听起来很可怜，令莱更加不愿意放手。他把手伸到萨维塔的身体下方，抚摸他因流汗而黏稠的背，他手指在他的骨头纹路间划过，他亲吻他冰冷的膝盖，关切、轻微、却性意味薄弱，他亲吻那些有着细微伤疤的皮肤，他的皮肤舔起来有盐的味道，是汗水和铁锈味的结合，血曾经在此流过，留下痕迹。他亲吻他的每一处皮肤，萨维塔赤裸消瘦的身体因啜泣而颤抖，但这次莱没有停下来，他继续吻他，吻他大腿上深蓝色的线那样的静脉，他似乎能够感受到他的血、欲望、生命、痛苦在静脉里蔓延，又安静又疼痛。他的嘴唇跟随他的血管一路向下，他用亲吻手背的缓慢和单纯吻他的身体，他感到他的身体因呼吸和喘息而起伏，因欲望和痛苦而颤抖，因泪水和啜泣而抽动，他感到自己爱他。他在弥补他不认识的自己的错误，还是接受一份突如其来的依恋？他握住萨维塔的脚踝，年轻男人试图把双脚缩回去，他抓紧他细瘦的脚踝，禁止他逃离。“莱——不，求你——”莱亲吻他的脚背，它们像他的膝盖一样僵硬又冰冷。他亲吻他的脚趾，萨维塔终于哭出了声音。“莱尼——”他呼唤他的名字，似乎他是唯一能够拯救他的人。莱没有用声音回应，只是继续舔遍他的全身，以缓慢又坚定的方式。  
汗水在夜里变得冰冷，萨维塔赤裸的皮肤像死去的动物一般冰冷粘稠，他的小脚趾、膝盖旁的伤痕、右侧胸膛的烧伤、盲眼、咽喉……莱了解了他的疤痕，也通过疤痕了解了他。  
“睁开眼睛。”莱爬到他的身体上。萨维塔往沙发里陷了一点儿，睁开眼睛。他有一只眼睛像冰封的湖面，另一只眼睛则是结冰的湖面在夏天才会有的模样。他摇了摇头，没有说他喜欢莱这么做还是不喜欢。“我有点享受你哭的样子。”莱说，“如果不是因为疼痛而哭的话。”萨维塔眨了一下眼睛，泪水粘在他的睫毛之间，中城的初秋，草尖就有这样的露水。  
“莱……”他伸出手拥抱莱，“我想你操我。”莱想找个方式回答他，在那之前，他看见他的嘴唇又一次动了，“我爱你。”他的泪水顺着眼角流下。莱吻了他的眼睛：“你第一次来时我就知道。”  
莱看见萨维塔直愣愣地看着他，泪水流得更厉害，他看上去可怜极了——动人又可怜。这让莱笑起来，他发现自己喜欢他，可能比他想象得更喜欢。一个脆弱、偏执、自闭的年轻男人，却对他敞开内心。莱俯下身子吻他，“你表现得很明显，没有理由看不出来。”莱说，“我很高兴。漂亮的人喜欢我都让我高兴。”  
萨维塔伸出手抱住莱，他的身体有汗水的味道，闻起来充满欲望。莱把润滑液涂在手上，扩张他的身体。萨维塔闭上眼睛，深重地呼吸。莱感到他在努力放松身体，他试图在不伤害到自己的情况下尽可能快地吞下莱的手指。润滑液令他的体内湿热，莱按压他的内壁，试图找到他的敏感点，他的手指在萨维塔的身体里轻轻抽动。萨维塔分开腿，沉沉陷入沙发，他的身体上有害羞的紧绷，却努力放松以接纳莱。他在神速力和外面世界里都遭受了非常多的不幸，失去了所有的朋友，却依旧如此信任莱。这让莱觉得不可思议，他一定很喜欢他，他得到他竟然如此容易。  
“我要你睁开眼睛看着我。”莱说，“看着我是怎么干你的。”萨维塔睁开眼，他因泪水而潮湿的眼睛是两种颜色，它们凝视莱的时候让他心动。莱已经完全勃起，性器在裤子里硬得发痛，考虑到萨维塔并没有太多被男性进入的经验，他继续用手指扩张他。他应该在他们的性关系中处于支配者的地位，但不应该受伤。  
“莱……”萨维塔叫他的名字，“我觉得够了，我想要你操我。”他吸吸鼻子，显得愚蠢可爱，他用那只仅有的眼睛看着莱，恳求他。莱把手指从他的身体中拔出来，将潮湿的润滑液涂在他的脸上和脖子上，又吻了他一下。莱开始解皮带，萨维塔帮他把裤子胡乱扒下来，扔在地上。莱压住萨维塔赤裸的身体，把阴茎抵在他因汗水和润滑液而潮湿的入口，挺身进入他。“天哪，萨维塔。”上帝啊，他又热又紧，包裹住莱，让莱疯狂。他想把他操他哭泣。  
萨维塔发出长长的呼吸，身体陷入沙发更深，手抓住莱的大腿。莱让他适应了几秒之后开始操他。他撞击进萨维塔的身体，萨维塔叫起来，用手抓住莱的屁股以固定自己的位置。他太瘦了，莱操他的时候他显得不堪一击，他的身体在莱的撞击下摇晃。  
“莱——对——”他把莱抓得更紧，摆动屁股配合莱的撞击，因莱顶到他的前列腺而发出尖叫。他的声音在性中拔高，身体害羞又渴望，是个十足的矛盾体。他一边流泪一边接纳莱，收紧身体取悦莱。莱让他跪在沙发上，从后面干进他漂亮的身体。“你看起来太美了，巴里。”莱附身咬他的耳朵，他的耳垂显然是敏感点，他尖叫得更厉害。  
莱扶住他的腰狠狠操他，手握住他的阴茎上下撸动，顶到他的敏感带。这换来萨维塔的呻吟和喘息。“对——对——我要射了——莱——”  
“为我高潮，巴里。”莱咬住他的耳垂。  
萨维塔在莱的手里释放，他全身紧绷，在尖叫，在哭泣。“莱——”他呼唤莱的名字。  
高潮持续了十几秒，他滚烫的身体夹紧莱，不断收缩。  
射完之后萨维塔吸吸鼻子安静下来，莱停下动作，从他身体里拔出来，等待他度过不应期。如果他继续操他，他会在这个阶段里感到疼痛。“你不用对我这么温柔。”萨维塔看着莱，他微启嘴唇试图说点什么，莱猜测他想说他习惯疼痛或者习惯被人忽视。  
“作为冷冻队长，我了解很多让人疼痛的方法。”莱把手指插进他潮湿的头发里，“如果你想让我停下来或者慢点，你都可以告诉我。”萨维塔的眼泪涌出眼眶，滴落在胸口上，他用手指擦掉眼泪，把头紧紧埋进莱的怀里。


End file.
